Holding On and Letting Go
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Skylar McCall is Scott's twin sister. She expected things to be different after returning home from a 14 month court ordered rehab stay, but she never expected to have to deal with werewolves. After Scott is bitten, strange things start to happen to Skylar, making them wonder exactly how deep the bond between twins can be. Stiles/OC/Isaac - starts in season 1 and follows show-
1. Holding On and Letting Go

**Holding On and Letting Go – Chapter 1**

* * *

Skylar took a deep breath as she stepped up on to her front porch. It had been over a year since she'd seen her home.

With her suitcases in hand she opened the door and walked in.

It felt so strange to finally be back in her family's house after spending 14 months in a drug treatment and rehab facility.

"Scott is that you?" She heard her mom call from the kitchen.

Melissa walked into the living room as she put her earrings in and got ready for work.

"Oh my god… Skylar!" She gasped in surprise at seeing her 16 year old daughter.

Skylar glanced around wondering where her twin brother Scott was.

"Hey mom." She managed to say mustering a confident smile.

Melissa continued to stare at her in shock.

"Why do you look so shocked?" She finally asked her mom.

"What are you doing here?" Her mom managed to stutter out.

A hurt expression flooded her face as Skylar said, "Did you really forget I was coming home today? The court ordered rehab time is up."

Her mom was silent for a minute before she rushed forward and pulled her daughter in for a tight hug.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I had to skip the home phone bill this month, I guess that's why I never got a phone call. I'm so happy you're home though." She said.

Skylar swallowed hard and nodded, she knew her mom had been doing the best she could since their dad had left and was working all the time to pay bills.

"It's okay, mom." Skylar said, knowing part of the reason her mom had to pick up extra shifts was to pay for her stay in the rehab facility.

"How are you?" Melissa asked as she stood back to get a better look at her.

"I'm doing good." She answered.

"I know I hadn't gotten around to seeing you in almost a year, but the car kept breaking down and…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Skylar shaking her head back and forth.

"I know, it's okay." She said, knowing the treatment facility she'd been in was a good 3-4 hour drive from Beacon Hills.

"How could I have not known it was today." Melissa said as she pulled her in for another hug.

After apologizing a few more times her mom left for work and Skylar carried her bags up to her room, she knew school started the next day and because of the schooling she'd done at the facility she would be able to start the year as a sophomore.

It was close to an hour later that she heard noises coming from downstairs, opening her door she saw Scott as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey." She called out, happy to see her brother.

They were inseparable when they were younger, but once they'd reached their teens they'd grown apart; especially after she'd became friends with Lydia Martin.

"Skylar?" He said with the same shocked expression her mom gave given her.

"I thought you weren't coming home till next month!" He said as he hugged her.

She smiled and was thankful to be home as she said, "Yeah, mom was surprised too."

"Well, how are you doing? How are you?" He asked, as he looked her over.

"I'm okay… just happy to be home." She admitted as she tucked some of her dark, wavy hair behind her ear.

Her dark brown eyes met his and she could tell what he wanted to ask her.

Sighing she said, "And still sober… going on 14 months now."

"I wasn't… going to say anything." He said, awkwardly.

"But you wanted too." She argued, immediately feeling judged.

"I… I'm sorry." He apologized to her.

"Don't worry about it." She tried to shrug it off.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm going to just take a shower and head to bed." She said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"You don't wanna go get dinner or something?" He asked.

"No, it was a long trip home… I just want to sleep." She admitted as she turned and started to walk away.

"I'm right down the hallway if you need anything." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She said over her shoulder before she walked into her room and shut the door.

Once the door was shut and she heard his footsteps heading in the opposite direction she ran her hands through her hair and choked back tears.

Her hands shook as she thought about how she'd have to go back to school and face everyone the next day.

Staying true to what she'd told her brother, she showered and went to bed.

She was already sound asleep by the time Stiles came to get Scott to help him search the woods for a dead body.

It wasn't long before her sleep became restless and nightmare filled.

**~(Dream/Flashback)~**

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Skylar asked her best friend Lydia, as she tugged on the hemline of her skirt._

"_It's a party, clam down." Lydia said with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice as the two 14 year olds started up the walkway towards the crowded house._

"_It's a high school party, they're going to know we're not in high school." Skylar argued as she looked to several guys in the front yard drinking from red plastic cups._

"_We'll be in high school next year, and besides Sky… if you play it cool, they'll already think we're in high school." Lydia reminded her as she opened the front door to the house and walked in like she owned the place._

_Nodding and letting some of her anxiety go she held her head high and walked in the party with the same attitude as her best friend._

"_Now we're talking." Lydia said to her as an older guy walked past and pushed a cup into both of their hands._

"_Wait, we don't even know what all is in this." Skylar said grabbing her friends arm._

"_Are you really going to be like this all night? I thought you said you wanted to have fun." Lydia said, with an arched eyebrow._

"_I do, I've just never really drank that much before." She admitted._

"_No time like the present, so drink and stop whining. We're here for a good time, this isn't a middle school party, Sky and we've got to start fitting in." Lydia said as she drank half of her cup in one swallow._

_Nodding Skylar drank down her entire cup in just a few swallows, and held the empty plastic cup out for her friend to see._

_It was much later that night, that Lydia found her friend in the crowd dancing with a sophomore named, Patrick._

"_You ready?" Lydia asked her._

"_no really. I'm having fun!" Skylar exclaimed, her words a little slurred._

"_Well, I'm not… I think I drank too much or something. I don't feel good." Lydia said, straining to yell over the loud music._

"_Maybe have another drink?" Skylar offered with a wide smile. Not wanting to leave when she'd been having a good time with a cute, older student._

"_That's the last thing either of us need, now come on." Lydia said as she grabbed her arm._

_Skylar waved bye to Patrick and followed Lydia towards the door._

"_Wait, I need to use the bathroom." She said._

"_Can't it wait?" Lydia asked, just wanting out of the hot, crowded house._

"_No, it's a long walk back to your house." She reminded her._

"_It's not that long of a walk." She complained._

"_I'll only a be a minute." Skylar said as she turned and headed down the hallway._

_After the bathroom, Skylar looked around the house confused. She could have sworn that –that had been where she'd left her friend._

"_Lydia!" Skylar called out._

"_Hey, are you looking for your friend?" Patrick asked as he slid an arm around her waist._

"_Yeah, she's sick." Skylar explained._

"_I saw her go this way." He said as he applied pressure to her back and pushed her back down the hallway._

"_Are you sure she came down here?" Skylar asked as she turned to face him, not realizing he'd led her into an empty room._

"_Isn't it better in here? I couldn't hear myself think out there." He said as he locked the door knob to the room._

"_Umm, I guess." She said, looking around the room for Lydia._

"_I should really find my friend." She finally said as she tried to push past him._

_He caught her, holding her wrists in his hands as he said, "You look really great tonight."_

"_Please… let me go. It's been a great party, but I need to go." She said, for the first time starting to feel panicked being alone with him._

"_Go? Why would you want to leave now, the party's just getting started." He said, his voice husky as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers._

_Pulling back she stared at him in shock._

"_You don't understand… I need to go." She pleaded, trying to pull free of his grip._

"_You don't understand. You're not going anywhere." He said, his voice almost in a growl as he pushed her back towards the bed._

**~(End of dream/flashback)~**

Gasping, Skylar threw herself from her bed onto the floor as she desperately kicked and swung her arms.

She didn't know where she was as she clawed at the skin of her neck with her fingers as she could feel Patrick's mouth and hands on her skin.

Finally she realized she was safe, alone in her own room.

Laying back on the hardwood floor she gasped for air and told herself she was okay.

But her entire body was still shaking from the nightmare. After a while she pulled herself back up on her bed and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Angrily she shook her head, she'd thought the nightmares had stopped 6 months ago. But she reasoned the move back home might have set them in motion again.

After going to the bathroom and splashing some cold water on her face, she walked barefoot down the hallway to her brothers room.

She paused at the open door and frowned when she saw he wasn't in his bed.

"Scott?" She called out loudly into the empty house.

"Mom?" She yelled a few moments later, before remembering her mom was at work.

Swallowing hard she quickly ran back down the hallway to her room and shut the door behind her.

Climbing back into her bed she pulled the blanket up to her chin and tried to steady her breathing.

It took a while, but she was finally able to get herself calmed down enough to sleep.

Turning onto her side away from the window she had just started to drift off to sleep when there was an intense, sharp pain in her side.

Crying out in pain she grabbed onto her side as it continued to burn and ache.

"What the hell?" she mumbled in a strained voice as she lifted the green tank top she'd been wearing and saw her side was red in the moonlight.

After turning the light on in her room she lifted her shirt again and her breath caught in her through as she saw what looked to be a bite mark appear on her side over the red mark on her skin.

Running back to her bed she ripped the blanket off of her bed trying to find what could have made the red, teeth marks on her side; but she couldn't find any reason for it.

Lifting her shirt again she swallowed hard as she could see the bite mark, cringing she touched her fingers to it.

**~(The next morning)~**

Skylar changed into a pair of jeans and dark purple scoop neck sweater shirt, with a button design up the side.

After pulling on a pair of black boots she fixed her hair and make-up when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Skylar said.

"Hey, I thought you could use a ride to school." Melissa said, still in her work scrubs from the night before.

"I actually thought I'd just walk… get some fresh air." She politely declined the offer.

"But we need to stop at the store and get you some school supplies." Melissa pushed.

"And you want to make sure I'm actually going to go to school." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Her mom said with a nod.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in a few moments." Skylar said as she grabbed her old book bag from her closet.

Once her mom was gone she lifted her shirt and couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the bite mark was completely gone; her skin wasn't even red anymore.

As she headed down the stairs to meet her mom, she began to consider that maybe she'd never had a bite mark to begin with and she'd dreamt it.

As her mom pulled to a stop outside of the school she said, "I called Scott's boss this morning to see if he had any openings."

Skylar looked over at her mom.

"He didn't, but there is a part time evening position open on the long term care wing of the hospital. It's not very exciting; you'll mainly be passing out towels and ice water, and helping with dinner." Melissa said.

"You're, uh… you're making me get a job?" She asked, her voice soft.

"I just, I just thought things might be better if you stay busy." Melissa admitted.

"Idle hands are the devils tools and all that." Skylar mumbled.

"I talked to my supervisor and she said the position is yours." She continued.

"Okay, you're right. It's probably better if I stay busy." She said nodding as she got out of the car and headed towards the school.

Once she heard her mom drive off she turned around and headed away from the school, losing her nerve to go inside.

The whole time she was gone she'd wanted more than anything to just be back at home, but now everything felt so alien to her and she almost wished she was back in the treatment facility.

Sitting down on a bench she ran her fingers through her dark hair and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Are you new here too?" A girl asked.

Skylar looked up startled, she hadn't realized that someone else had been sitting on the same bench.

"Kind of." Skylar admitted.

"Kind of?" the girl asked.

"I'm Allison, by the way." She said, with a friendly smile as she introduced herself.

"I'm Skylar." She responded, returning the smile.

After a pause she continued, "I was going to make something up, but it doesn't really matter because you'll find out the truth anyway. I've lived here my whole life, but the last 14 months I was away at a drug treatment and rehab facility."

Allison's dark brown eyes widened, "Wow… I, uh, definitely wasn't expecting that."

Skylar nodded, thinking she'd just scared her off.

"Well, it's a new year, a new you… right? Maybe it won't be so bad." Allison offered nodding towards the high school.

Skylar managed a surprised smile, "Maybe."

"So, I take it you're new here?" She asked.

Allison nodded, "My family moves around a lot, we just moved here from San Francisco."

"Allison Argent?" One of the school employees questioned as he walked towards them.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized.

She smiled and nodded.

"Are you Skylar McCall?" He asked looking to the other teenager on the bench.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Alright, let's get you two to your first class." He said as he motioned for them to follow him.

"Maybe we're in the same class." Allison said with a smile as she nudged Skylar, who could barely return the smile as they walked in the doors of the school.

Leading them into a classroom he said, "Class, meet Allison Argent and Skylar McCall, our new students."

Both girls shifted uncomfortably and scanned the class room for empty seats, as all eyes were now on them.

Soon a hushed whisper went through the room as everyone looked at Skylar.

"And it begins." She muttered under her breath.

Allison reached over and gave her arm a small squeeze.

Allison took the empty seat behind Scott, and Skylar sat down in the empty seat behind Stiles.

"Hey, Sky.. Skylar." Stiles stuttered out as he turned around and looked at her.

"Hey." She responded with a raised eyebrow at his behavior.

"Are you still going by Sky, or do you want to be called Skylar now?" He asked.

"Stiles, you've called me Sky since we were like seven. Why would you start calling me Skylar now?" She asked him, her voice in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know you're all grown up now…" He stuttered out, he'd never felt this nervous around her before.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm just happy your back." He said quickly as he turned around and faced back to the front of the classroom, shaking his head at his new found inability to talk to her.

* * *

**A/N- Hey everyone. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my newest Teen Wolf story. I really hope you all liked it.**

**On my profile is the link to my Polyvore account where I'll be making sets to go along with this and a few of my other stories. I also have 2 other Teen Wolf stories posted. ^_~**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know if you've read and liked the chapter, and if you're interested in seeing the story continued. Your support and feedback means more than you know.**


	2. We Don't Belong Here

**We Don't Belong Here – Chapter 2**

* * *

"I wondered if the rumors were true." Jackson said as he jogged to catch up to Skylar in the hallway.

"You're actually talking to me?" Skylar asked, looking over to her old friend.

"Well, I'm not the one you stole expensive jewelry from to feed your habit." Jackson reminded her.

"Yeah, I've been avoiding Lydia all day." She admitted, her voice quiet.

"How long have you been home?" he asked her.

"Just since yesterday." She admitted to him.

She'd always gotten along with Jackson really well.

When he was silent she said, "Don't feel bad, my own family didn't remember my release date. A counselor from the facility had to drive me home when no one came to get me."

A few moments later Lydia approached them.

"Skylar." Lydia said as she walked up and stood beside Jackson.

"Lydia." She responded, not sure how to act.

"you're looking… sober." She said, a jolt of attitude in her voice.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Skylar asked, her tone flat as she spoke.

After giving her a hard stare Lydia said, "It depends… are you going to stay sober?"

Skylar nodded, feeling more insecure by the second.

"Then it's a compliment. I was going to come over yesterday, but I didn't know if you wanted to see me." She admitted.

"You remembered the date I was coming home?" Skylar asked surprised.

Lydia nodded.

"uh, why wouldn't I want to see you?" Skylar managed to asked.

"Because my mom is the one who had you sent away." Lydia answered.

With a half-smile, Skylar said "I was really lucky your mom agreed not to press charges for burglary as long as I completed the court ordered rehab. In all honesty, I'm pretty sure it saved my life."

After a few moments of silence, Lydia said "I thought you'd come back to town hating me."

"I was pretty sure you hated me when I left." Skylar admitted to her.

Lydia shook her head back and forth, "I was scared… for you and of you. I didn't know how to act or what to say around you."

Allison walked up and Skylar introduced her to Lydia and Jackson.

~()~

"Someone please tell me how Skylar is back for one day and that new girl just got here, and yet both of them are in Lydia's clique?" A classmate asked as she stood next to Stiles and Scott in the hallway.

Watching Skylar from across the hallway, Stiles said, "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together."

"Hey! That's my sister." Scott said as he elbowed Stiles.

"Oh, uhh… I wasn't just talking about your sister." Stiles said.

"That doesn't make it any better." Scott argued, his voice trailing off as he saw Allison smiling at him.

**~()~**

"Who is that?" Allison asked as she sat outside on the bleachers between Lydia and Skylar.

"I have no idea." Lydia said.

Skylar scoffed, "Lydia, that's Scott… my brother."

"Oh, yeah." Lydia said with a shrug as she smiled at Jackson.

"Your brother?" Allison asked turning to face Skylar.

"Twin brother, to be exact. They don't really look much a like though." Lydia chimed in.

Allison's eyes scanned Skylar's face, her dark hair and dark eyes. "You kind of look alike."

"He's in our English class, right?' Allison asked.

"Yeah, you sit right behind him." Skylar reminded her.

"I thought so." Allison said, smiling to herself.

"Wow, he's really gotten good at Lacrosse." Skylar said as she watched her brother blocked goal after goal.

"He wasn't always this good?" Allison questioned.

"No, in fact he was terrible." Skylar admitted.

**~(A few days later)~**

It was late evening and Skylar was walking home from the library when she made a detour to walk through the cemetery.

It was always so quiet and peaceful, and hardly anyone was ever there.

She walked through the cemetery, looking at the sunset and reading the names off the headstones.

"Do you need help finding…" Isaac's voice trailed off as Skylar turned to face him.

"No, I'm not looking for a certain grave or anything." She replied.

"i… I know." He said nodding.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"I used to see you walking around here all the time before you left town." He admitted.

She shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear, "It's weird, but I just like it here. It's peaceful and no one really bothers you. It's not like the dead judge you like high schoolers do."

He opened to his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"That sounded incredibly, stupid… just ignore me." She said with a small laugh.

He smiled, "No, it's not stupid at all. I understand." He assured her.

"Really? Because some days I'm not even sure I understand myself." She admitted, looking down to her shoes.

"I'm really glad you're back." He admitted, he'd had a crush on her for as long as he could remember. He used to see her walking around and through the cemetery all the time.

"Who are you?" She asked, not recognizing him.

"I'm Isaac, we go to school together." He explained, trying not to seem disappointed. He already knew she hadn't –had a clue who he was.

"I'm sorry, I've been kind of just keeping my head down at school. Trying to stay invisible." She admitted.

He watched her for a few moments before he said, "You didn't used to."

She gave him a confused look.

His eyes widened, "I didn't mean that in a creepy way like it sounded. I just meant that I noticed you before."

"It's okay… it was only slightly creepy." She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and was happy he was the only one working at the cemetery that night, his dad would have been pissed seeing him socializing instead of working.

"What are you doing here? Visiting someone?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I work here… my dad owns the cemetery." He explained, hoping she wouldn't think it was weird. Everyone else who knew thought it was too creepy.

She smiled and nodded, thinking it was strange how at ease she felt around him.

"You've uh, you got some dirt on your shirt." She said as she reached forward and brushed some dirt off his shirt.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"All those scars." He said, as he looked at the scars on her forearm.

"Oh." She said as she quickly pulled her sleeve down and shook her head, at walking around with her sleeves up.

"Did you do that to yourself?" Isaac asked her, taking a step closer.

"I… uh. Yeah, but I don't do it anymore." She stuttered out.

He was silent as he watched her.

He wanted to ask why a girl as beautiful and full of life as her would hurt herself.

"I'd better go, it's getting dark." She said as she took a few steps backwards.

"Wait, Skylar I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said, mentally kicking himself.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the cemetery and then broke out into a run until she reached home.

Drugs weren't the only coping tool she'd used to deal with being raped, she'd also used self injury as a way to control and deal the emotional pain she'd been in.

**~()~**

"You sure you're okay?" Melissa asked as she stood in the doorway of her daughters room.

"I'm fine mom, it was just a party." She replied, with a slight eye roll.

"I just don't think it's such a good idea for you to go and you start work in the morning." She reminded her.

"I said it's fine." Skylar said as she sat down at her desk and opened her notebook.

"Maybe you can go to the next one." Melissa offered. She hated having to tell her kids no on anything, but she knew there would probably be alcohol at the party and she didn't want Skylar getting back into her old habits.

"Okay." Skylar breathed out.

Once her mom shut her bedroom door and walked away, Skylar jumped up from her desk and headed over to her closet.

She quickly changed into a pair of her nice jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt, with printed designs on the front, she picked up a pair of wedge shoes and put on a pair of her converse sneakers.

Quietly she tip-toed across the upstairs of the house and into her brothers room, where she used the tree outside of his window to sneak out.

Once she was down on the ground, she changed into the wedge shoes and started down the side walk.

Ever since the party she'd been to years ago, where'd she gotten raped parties had made her uncomfortable.

But she wanted to feel normal again, and in order to start doing that. She felt like she needed to do normal teenage things, plus she'd told Lydia she'd be at the party and she didn't want to screw up their friendship while they were in the process of rebuilding it.

She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the car approaching, or notice the headlights until it stopped beside her.

"Hey!" Stiles called out, as he yelled though the open passenger window.

"Hey…" She said back.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To the party." She answered.

"Oh… why didn't you ride with Scott?" He asked.

"He's on a date, remember?" She said.

"Right, how did he seem before he left?" Stiles asked.

It was a full moon that night, and he was worried about the effect it would have on Scott. With all of his research he'd read that Scott would have an insatiable bloodlust that night.

"I don't know, I didn't really talk to him." She admitted.

He was silent as he thought about the run-in he'd had in his room with Scott earlier that day.

When he looked back up he noticed Skylar had walked a few steps away.

He drove up until he was beside her again, "do you want a ride to the party… that's where I'm headed."

"Yeah, thanks." She said with an appreciative smile as she got into his jeep with him.

"Hey, how has Scott seemed lately?" Stiles asked.

"He's your best friend." She reminded him as she put on some lip gloss.

"He's your brother." Stiles argued.

"That doesn't mean anything, it's not like we even talk that much anymore. And things are just so weird between us now." She said with a frown as she looked over at Stiles.

"Weird? Weird how so?" He asked, wondering if it had anything to do with Scott being bitten.

"Mom and him both, are just… it's like their afraid to talk to me now. It just feels like their constantly walking on eggshells with me, and I hate it. I'm not some little kid." She vented.

Pulling to a stop outside of the house where the party was taking place he said, "I think they're just worried about you. We all are."

"I'm fine. I did my time in rehab, and I'm all clean and sober. I'm still in therapy." She said as she got out of the jeep.

He nodded and frowned at the look of pain on her face.

Once they were inside he said, "Wow, this place is crowded."

"What?" She yelled over the music.

He motioned to the door leading out to the backyard and she followed him.

"I said, this place is crowded." He repeated once they were outside.

"No joke, it's like wall to wall bodies in there." She said with a small laugh as she nodded back towards the house.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as he walked up to them.

"Hey Scott." Stiles greeted.

Scott glanced at his friend, but then looked back to his sister. He was ashamed of the way he'd lost control of his anger with Stiles earlier that day.

"Stiles brought me." She said, trying to take some of the blame off herself.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, looking to him.

"I didn't want her walking here alone, so I gave her a ride. What's the big deal?" Stiles asked.

"You snuck out." Scott accused looking at her.

"So what? What are you going to do? Run and tell mom?" Skylar said with a sigh.

Stiles looked over at her, he didn't know she wasn't supposed to be there.

Rolling her eyes she said, "Look, I'm not even planning on drinking, okay? I just needed out of the house and to have some fun. So forget that I'm here and go back to your date before Allison finds someone else."

Scott glanced over his shoulder to where he'd left Allison alone with all the couples dancing.

"Just be careful." Scott warned.

She nodded.

Once Scott was gone, Stiles said "So, you… uh, you wanna maybe dance?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm serious, I'm not even going to drink. So you don't have to watch over me or anything. You're off of chaperone duty and free to find a girl you really want to dance with."

Stiles watched as she disappeared back into in the crowded house, under his breath he said, "I did find the girl I really wanted to dance with."

"You made it." Lydia said as she walked up her friend.

"Yeah, I said I'd be here." Skylar reminded her as she smiled.

The girls talked for a little bit and then went back outside.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked as Skylar continued to stare up to the sky.

"Yeah… I just feel kind of strange." She admitted as she stared at the full moon in the sky.

"Strange how?" Lydia asked.

"I can't explain it." Skylar admitted as she held onto her side where the bite mark had mysteriously appeared and disappeared.

"Maybe it's some kind of freaky sibling thing." Lydia said.

"What?" Skylar asked confused.

Lydia nodded to where Scott was pushing his way towards the house and Allison was running after him, yelling his name.

"I'll be back." She said, as she headed inside. Worried about her brother.

As she turned a corner she ran right into someone.

"Sorry." She started to apologize before she saw who it was.

"Skylar." Patrick said, with a twisted smile on his lips.

Her heart started to race inside of her chest, and she knew all the color had drained from her face.

"I wondered when you'd be back in town." He said, continuing to talk to her like they were on friendly terms and he'd never raped her.

Turning she ran down the hallway and into bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Holding onto the side of the sink she started to hyperventilate.

But soon all the fear turned to rage, she couldn't remember ever being that angry in her entire life.

She stared down into the white porcelain sink as she continued to breathe heavily, she wanted nothing more than to go out there and rip him apart.

She could almost imagine the way his blood would feel all over her hands, and she liked it.

The more she thought about it the more her breaths started to sound like growls.

Looking up she screamed as she saw her reflection with a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at her.

Hearing someone trying the doorknob from outside the bathroom door, she wondered if it was Patrick and a loud growl sounded from her mouth. The noise shocked her, it sounded inhuman and when she looked back at the mirror her eyes were still yellow.

She quickly splashed her face with water and when she looked back up and saw her eyes were back to their normal dark, almost black color.

The bathroom door opened and she stared wide eyed at a man she'd never seen before.

Derek looked at her confused, he could have sworn he'd heard growling from inside of the bathroom. He'd been keeping an eye on her since he'd seen her at the party earlier, for a moment he thought she was werewolf. But now standing in front of him she seemed entirely human.

Looking past Derek she saw Patrick walk down the hallway, another growl escaped her lips and she started to lose control of her anger again.

Derek stared at her in shock as her eyes went yellow again.

She tried to get past him out of the bathroom but he stopped her and pushed her back into the bathroom. No one could see her eyes.

He had no idea what was going on, he was positive she was human.

"Let me go!" she growled, as she pushed against his hold on her.

"Stop it." Derek told her, holding her arms still and keeping her in place.

All of a sudden her eyes went back to normal and her mind flashed back to the night that she'd been raped.

"What… what are you doing?" She screamed, fearfully as she started to shake.

"What are you?" Derek asked her.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, as tears now flooded down her face.

The bathroom door flew opened and before either of them could react Jackson pushed Derek out of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked Skylar.

"No, I… I don't know him." She sobbed.

"What the hell is your problem!" Jackson yelled at Derek as he pulled Skylar from the bathroom with him.

"What happened?" Lydia asked as she found Jackson and Skylar standing out at the front of the house.

"Some freak had her cornered in the bathroom." Jackson said.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lydia asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"I… need to find Scott and get out of here." She said, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Scott left, and so did his friend." Lydia informed her.

"Stiles?" Skylar asked.

Shrugging Lydia said, "He was in a blue jeep."

"We can give you a ride home." Lydia said, looking to Jackson who nodded.

"This party is stupid anyways." He said, as he led them towards his car.

As Skylar sat in the backseat of Jackson's Porsche, she wondered if she was going crazy.

She could have sworn her eyes had went to a glowing golden, yellow color but that would have been impossible.

And then there was the growling, she'd never growled like before in her entire life.

Shaking her head, she tried not to think about what had happened to her.

She knew she couldn't tell anyone, they'd think she was crazy. And the more she replayed what had happened in the bathroom over in her head, the more she really started to doubt her own sanity.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you guys all liked the second chapter. ^_^**

**If you haven't checked them out yet, I've got 2 other Teen Wolf stories on my page. 'Young Blood' and 'Once in A Blue Moon'**

**There's also a link to my Polyvore account on my profile, I'm planning on making sets to go along with all the chapters of this story.**

**Can you believe we're almost done with the first part of season 3? Last night's episode was so intense!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review letting me know you're interested in this story. Your support means so much to me and really inspires me. ^_^**


	3. Not Friends With Losers

**Not Friends With Losers – Chapter 3**

* * *

Skylar stood in front of her full length mirror in her room. She was dressed in khaki scrub pants, and a brown scrub shirt with a dark blue long sleeve shirt under it.

"Ready for your first day?" Melissa asked as she walked into the open doorway of her daughter's room.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Skylar answered as she pulled her long, dark, wavy hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her purse.

She had been orientating on the long term healthcare wing of the hospital; it wasn't at all the way she wanted to spend her Saturday.

But she considered her mom was right, it probably was a good idea for her to stay busy. Plus, she'd now been thinking about how nice it would be to have her own money and maybe even start saving for a car.

Doing as the nurse told her, she was going from patient room to room, hanging towels and washcloths in the bathrooms.

"Hi there, I'm just going to put some fresh linen in your bathroom…" she said as she knocked on the door and walked in one of the rooms.

Immediately she came to a stop as she felt all the hair on the back on her neck stand up, and a chill ran down her spine.

There was a man in a wheelchair, facing away from his door towards the window.

She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about the feel of the room that made her extremely uncomfortable.

Swallowing hard she said, "Hello?"

When he didn't respond or move at all, she slowly walked towards him.

"Excuse me." She said as she moved around in front of him to get a look at his face.

She gasped and jumped back at seeing the side of his face was badly scarred from severe burns.

"I'm… I, I'm sorry." She managed to stutter out in shock.

Without another word to him, she quickly left the clean towels on his bedside table and practically ran from the room.

At the end of her shift she was sitting behind the nurses' station with an older nurse, Judy who'd been telling her what to do that night.

"How was your first night?" Judy asked as she looked over to the teenager from the paperwork she was filling out.

"It wasn't too bad." Skylar said, shaken from her thoughts.

"Any questions or anything?" Judy asked.

"Um, actually… I was wondering if you knew what happened to the man in the wheelchair with all the scars on his face." She asked, not able to shake the uneasy feeling she had around him.

"It's so sad. There was a fire, about 6 years ago I believe. From what I understand he lost about everyone in his family." She explained as she took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Oh my god." Skylar gasped, immediately feeling bad for him.

Nodding the nurse said, "You don't remember the news reports about the Hale house fire?"

"Not really, no." Skylar admitted.

**~(Sunday night)~  
**

"Skylar!" Scott yelled as he shook his sister awake.

Sitting straight up she gasped and looked around startled.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked her.

"I… I had a nightmare." She admitted as she kicked her blankets off of her and tried to get a breath.

"I could hear you screaming from my room." He admitted.

She stared at him in shock.

Having nightmares wasn't a new occurrence for her, especially since she'd been raped.

The assault was always the subject of her nightmares but not this time.

In this nightmare she'd been chased through the woods by a large animal with glowing red eyes.

"What happened?" Scott asked, concerned for his sister.

He knew she'd started to have nightmares well over a year ago when she'd started to use drugs, but he never knew why.

"Nothing, just a stupid nightmare." She lied, as she rubbed her temples.

She wanted to tell him about the beast with red eyes, but she was afraid if she started saying things like that, they'd think she was using again or think she was going crazy.

"You sure?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up." She said as she turned over and put her back to where he was standing beside her bed.

He waited a few more minutes before he headed back down the hallway to his room.

**~(A few days later)~**

Skylar was sitting on her bed with her laptop as she looked up some information for her chemistry homework.

She barely heard her phone ring over the music she was listening to.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, surprised to see Stiles' number.

"Sky, uh… Skylar it's me. It's Stiles." He stammered, his words jumbled and running together.

"I know…" she said, a little startled by his tone.

"Check on Scott!" He said.

"What?" She asked as she pushed her computer off of her lap.

"I was video chatting with him and then the computer froze…" He started to explain but she cut him off.

"So call his phone." She reasoned.

"Why aren't you listening to me? There was someone in the room with him." Stiles revealed his reason for calling.

"What?" She whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Stay on the phone with me." He instructed, but she'd already dropped her phone to the bed and dumped the contents of her purse out.

Grabbing the bottle of pepper spray she'd bought, she walked barefoot across the upstairs of the house.

Pushing the door open she jumped into Scott's room and saw the same guy who'd cornered her in the bathroom at the party, had her brother pinned to the wall.

"Get off of him!" She yelled as she pepper sprayed Derek.

With a groan of pain he stumbled backwards and wiped his eyes.

When he let go of Scott, he fell the floor rolling around in pain as he coughed and tried to get a breath.

"Scott!" She yelled as she dropped to the floor beside him, worried he'd been hurt.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"My eyes!" Scott yelled in pain as he continued to thrash around on the floor.

While she was distracted with her brother, Derek took the opportunity to escape the room.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, terror in her voice as she helped him to his feet.

Stumbling into the bathroom he turned the water on his shower and climbed in fully clothed, letting the cold water cool the burning on his skin and eyes.

She watched him, not sure what to do as he let out a low growl and turned away from her.

"Scott…" she said as she walked closer to the shower.

"Get out of here." He warned, feeling like he was going to shift.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spray you… I was trying to get the other guy." She explained.

"Get out!" He yelled louder as he looked down and saw claws starting to extend from his fingers.

She jumped from how loud he yelled, doing what he said she turned and left his room.

With the can of mace in hand, she checked downstairs for any signs of Derek and made sure all the doors and windows were locked.

Returning to her room she picked up the phone and told Stiles what happened.

It was close to an hour later when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she said, her voice soft as she was sitting on her bed reading the ingredients on the can of pepper spray.

"It's just me." Scott said as he walked in her room.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, my eyes still kind of feel like they're on fire but at least I can breathe now." He said, as he looked over to the can of pepper spray she'd just sat on her bedside table.

"I just panicked and shot the pepper spray, it honestly didn't even occur to me that your face was right there too. I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"It's okay." He tried to assure her.

"Who the hell is that anyways?" She asked, not explaining that she'd had an encounter with him at the party.

"Uh, Derek Hale. I made him mad the other day." Scott answered, not wanting to lie to her.

"Hale..." she breathed out, wondering if he was related to the patient at work.

"Yeah, Sky listen to me. He's dangerous, you need to stay away from him." Scott warned. He didn't want her getting pulled into everything and end up getting hurt.

"what do you mean?" She asked, feeling like he wasn't giving her the entire story.

"He's just bad news. Promise me you'll stay away from him." Scott pleaded.

"Okay…" She agreed nodding.

**~()~**

Stiles and Scott had went to the hospital so Scott could visit the morgue and get the scent from the half of the body that had been found in the woods to compare it to a scent he'd caught at Derek's house earlier that day.

Stiles leaned against the nurses desk as Scott headed down the hallway leading to the morgue.

"Was that Scott?" Skylar asked as she walked up to Stiles.

"Uh, Scott? No…" Stiles said, caught off guard.

She handed a packet of paperwork to the nurse behind the desk and then turned to him as she said, "I'm pretty sure I just saw my brother going down that hallway."

"Oh, yeah… Scott, that was Scott going down that way. I, I uh… I thought you meant someone else." Stiles said, mentally kicking himself as he stumbled through the excuse.

"The morgue is pretty much the only thing down that hallway…" she said confused, as she turned and started to go down the hallway.

"Wait! Uh, I've been meaning to talk to you." He said as he gently grabbed her arm and tried to think of ways to stall her.

"About what?" she asked, wondering why he seemed so nervous.

"I was thinking the other day about that time when we were like 11." He continued, as he glanced over her shoulder to see if Scott was headed back to them yet.

"Stiles, what are you talking about?" she asked, growing more confused by the second.

"You know, we were all waiting after school for your mom to come pick us up and Scott went back inside to get something and you kissed me." He remembered, nervously rambling.

Her dark brown eyes widened and she glanced over the desk to the nurse who was staring at them.

Grabbing his arm she pulled him out of earshot from anyone else as she said, "Why the hell are you bringing this up? I work here!"

"But you remember it?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I remember it. But you've got it all wrong because you're the one who kissed me." She corrected as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shaking his head he said, "No, I remember it perfectly and you're the one who kissed me."

"No I didn't." She argued with him.

"You did." He asserted, sure that he was right.

"Whatever! It was forever ago and we were kids, what does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

Thrown off by his question he said, "I, uh… I just think that we've always had this kind of connection."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, as she glanced down to the white linoleum floor.

"You just, look really great in those clothes." He finished, shaking his head at himself.

"My work scrubs?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

"I borrowed these from my mom." She explained.

"Right, no… yeah, I knew that. I just mean they look better on you." He quickly added.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as Scott came down the hallway and announced, "The scent was the same."

Stiles looked at him wide-eyed as he nodded towards Skylar.

"What?" She asked them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Scott asked her.

"I work here, Scott. What the hell are you guys doing here?" She questioned.

Neither of them could come up with an answer.

"Because I'm pretty sure you were just trying to distract me." She confessed focusing her attention on Stiles.

He shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Scott, wondering what they'd tell her.

"And you've been acting so weird lately." She continued looking to her brother.

"Well…" Scott started to come up with a lie, but was cut off by a nurse who walked over to them.

"Skylar, there you are. We needed those results from the lab picked up." Judy said to the teenage girl.

"I was heading there now." Skylar assured her, as she turned and walked towards the lab, looking over her shoulder at Scott and Stiles as she walked away.

**~(The next morning)~  
**

"Thanks for the ride." Skylar said as she got into the passenger seat of Lydia's car.

"Did you leave all your books at school?" Lydia questioned.

"No, why?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe because you didn't bring anything with you." Lydia pointed out as she checked her make-up in the rearview mirror.

"Crap." Skylar groaned as she opened the door and jogged back up to her house.

She gathered her books from her bedroom and then headed back out to her friend's car.

"What's going on with you?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." Skylar finally breathed out.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lydia asked, as she drove them towards the school.

"I've been having all of these weird nightmares, but they're really vivid. And there's something that happened that I can't even begin to explain. And on top of it all, my brother and his friend Stiles, are hiding something from me. But I don't know what it is." Skylar vented.

"What kind of weird things have been happening?" Lydia pushed, growing curious.

"Like… my eyes changing colors." Skylar said, knowing how crazy she sounded.

"Changing colors?" Lydia asked.

"I know how it sounds, but…" she started to talk about how she'd seen her eyes change in a mirror the night of the party.

But Lydia cut her off as she pulled to an abrupt stop at a stop sign, and reached over grabbing her friends chin and making her face her.

"Are you using drugs again?" Lydia asked looking at her eyes.

Skylar scoffed and pulled her face out of her friends grip.

"No, I'm completely sober!" She defended.

"Don't get mad at me. Do you hear the way you sound? You're having intense, vivid dreams, and you're eyes are changing colors. You're paranoid that your brother is hiding something from you." Lydia defended her thoughts and actions.

"Just forget it, it's not a big deal." Skylar breathed out shaking her head.

"Look, I'm sorry about whatever is going on, I really am. But you need to suck it up, and keep it to yourself. The last thing we need is anymore rumors flying around the school about you." Lydia said, her tone a little dry as she pulled into the school parking lot.

"Honestly, right now rumors are the least of my problems." She muttered as she smoothed out her shirt, and pulled her purse on over her shoulder.

Joining her at the front of the car Lydia said, "But they're not the least of mine and you should know by now Sky, I'm not friends with losers."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also want to thank anyone who has added this story to your favorites and/or subscribed for update alerts. **

**If you haven't yet, check out my other two Teen Wolf stories 'Young Blood' and 'Once in A Blue Moon'**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know you're reading the story. Your kind words and support mean so much!**


	4. And They Won't Wait

**And They Won't Wait – Chapter 4**

* * *

Skylar sighed heavily and dropped her pencil next to her notebook and open chemistry text book as she checked the time on her cellphone.

Close to an hour later she finally returned her books to her book bag and gave up on her homework.

As she walked out of the public library she checked the time on her phone again and tucked it back in her pocket.

"Hey…" she heard someone say.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Isaac walking towards her, some books under his arm.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"I, uh… I saw you in there." He said nodding towards the library.

"Oh." She said as she looked down to the ground, not sure what he wanted.

He stood silently waiting for her to talk, he wasn't sure what to say to her. The last time they'd spoken at the cemetery she'd been friendly.

"Did you want something?" She asked, her tone colder than she'd meant it to be.

His eyes widened slightly and he looked back to the library.

"Not really… you just seemed like something was wrong… I'm sorry." He quickly said as he turned around and started back towards the library.

"Wait… Isaac, I'm sorry." She called after him.

He stopped and slowly turned around.

"I had no right to snap at you, I just have a lot going on and I'm stressed out." She apologized.

Walking back up to her he said "I wanted to come say hi in the library, but I wasn't sure if I should."

"Why not?" She questioned, managing a smile even though she'd had a headache since that morning.

"The last time we talked, you just sort of… ran off." He reminded her.

"Right… sorry about that." She said, her voice soft as she self-consciously tugged at the long sleeves of her shirt.

Clearing his throat he said, "So, umm… you said you've got a lot going on?"

With a small laugh she said, "Yeah, but if I told you… you'd think I was crazy."

"No I wouldn't." He said confidently.

"This is only the second time we've talked…" She argued.

"I promise I won't think you're crazy." He assured her, his eyes locking with hers for a few seconds before he nervously looked away.

"Okay, but just remember that promise when I'm done talking." She said, as they walked together to a little coffee shop around the corner.

**~()~**

They sat and Skylar explained her weird dreams to him, and about the bite mark that had mysteriously appeared on her side and then vanished as suddenly as it had showed up.

He listened while she told him about seeing her eyes change at the party, and how her brother had been acting weird.

"So pretty much, you're brother has been acting weird since all of this started happening to you?" Isaac asked, as he took a drink from his cup.

She nodded.

"You know, I saw this television show over twins once. About how if one is injured the other can feel it, and some twins have an ability of knowing when the other is in danger." Isaac said.

"But in most of those cases the siblings were really close. Scott and I haven't been close since we were little kids. In fact, with me being sent off to rehab and all… we've never been more distant." She confided.

He looked past her to a couple walking in, when he heard the door of the coffee ship chime.

"Maybe you should try talking to him." He said quietly.

She scoffed, "He'll think I'm crazy."

"I don't." Isaac reminded her.

"Which makes me wonder about your sanity." She joked, earning a smile and a small laugh from him.

"But in all honesty, when I tried to talk to my friend about this earlier today… the first thing she thought was that I'd been using drugs or something. I can't have my family thinking that again. Not after everything, and as hard as I worked to get where I am." Thinking back to what Lydia had told her.

He nodded, seeing how uncomfortable she was getting he quickly said, "Then we'll figure this out without him."

"We? You're really going to help me?" She asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I…. I mean, if you want my help." He said, back peddling and stumbling over his words as their eyes met.

"People might start to think you're crazy to." She pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." He said softly.

"You don't care what you're friends think?" She asked as she finished the rest of her coffee and stood up.

"I kind of don't, really have any friends." He admitted, wondering what that would make her think of him.

"Well, you've got me." She said, smiling at him.

It was nice to have a friend who wasn't judging her for every little thing, like Lydia and Jackson.

He smiled as she said bye to him, before throwing her trash away and leaving.

Once she was gone, he checked the time and quickly scrambled out of the table to head to the cemetery. He'd be in a lot of trouble with his dad if he slacked on his work duties.

**~(Later that night)~**

Skylar was sitting in her room after she changed into a pair of dark blue shorts and a long sleeve pink and white t-shirt, she finished up her homework and then headed downstairs to find something to eat.

As she entered the living room, Scott and Stiles stopped talking.

"Hello." Skylar said as she paused and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey." Scott greeted, avoiding her eyes.

"Sky, hey…" Stiles said, smiling at her.

"What were you just talking about?" She questioned.

"Us? We weren't talking… we were just watching T.V." Stiles stammered.

"Yeah, you must have heard the TV." Scott agreed.

She raised her eyebrows at them and they both slowly turned their heads to see the television was off.

Scott grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Are you okay Scott?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good… I'm fine." He quickly answered.

"Nothing strange has been happening to you?" She continued to push.

"No, why?" He asked, seeming nervous as Stiles faced the TV and avoided her eyes.

"Forget it." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

A few moments later Stiles walked in the room with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Pulling the box of popcorn from the cabinet she ignored him.

"Sky?" He questioned, walking closer as he watched her tear the plastic off the bag.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question.

Staying quiet, she put the bag in the microwave and set the timer.

Spinning around she faced him, "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Stiles said, his eyes wide.

"Then why is it for the past few weeks, every time I walk in the room you both just stop talking?" she asked him.

"Uh…" He tried to think of a good excuse.

He hated lying to her, but both he and Scott wanted to keep her in the dark about what was happening. It was too dangerous for her know, and they weren't sure she'd be able to handle news being fresh out of rehab.

Rolling her eyes she pulled a bowl from the cabinet and took the bag of popcorn from the microwave when the timer went off.

"Maybe you should just tell me whatever it is that you and Scott are hiding from me. You never know, I could be dealing with the same problems." She said, watching his face closely.

"Trust me, you don't want involved in any of it." Stiles said, thinking how she would feel if she found out her brother had been turned into a werewolf.

He watched as she opened the bag of popcorn and shook some out in her bowl.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked her, his voice softer than before.

"I need friends, not people hiding things from me." She responded as she shoved the half full bag of popcorn into his hands and headed up to her room with her bowl of popcorn in hand.

**~(The next night)~**

"Ready?" Melissa asked as she buttoned up her coat.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Skylar answered as she pulled on her purple gloves and followed her mom to the door.

They were off to see Scott's first lacrosse game.

As they bought their ticket and headed up into the stands, Melissa smiled proudly and waved at her son.

Skylar managed a smile at her twin and took a seat beside her mom.

"So, how are you doing with your new job?" Her mom asked her.

"It's not too bad." Skylar answered with a small shrug.

"Sky!" She heard someone call.

Looking around she saw Allison and Lydia sitting beside each other waving at her.

She waved back and then looked back towards the field.

"You don't have to sit with me, you can go sit with your friends." Melissa offered, hating the way she seemed so upset.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather be sitting here." She answered as she thought of Lydia telling her to keep her problems to herself.

"How's everything else going?" Melissa pushed.

"Everything is fine, mom. My grades are nearly perfect and I've got my old friends back." Skylar said.

Most of what she was saying was true. Her grades were great and her friends had taken her back into their clique, but everything wasn't fine.

Skylar smiled as she saw Isaac walk onto the field.

"Who's that?" Melissa asked as she watched the teenager pull his helmet on and wave at Skylar.

"That's uh, Isaac… he's a friend." She explained as she returned the wave.

"You seemed happier to see him than you did to see them." She pointed out nodding up to where Lydia and Allison were sitting.

"He's different." Skylar said quietly under her breath.

"Different, huh?" Her mom asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

Skylar nodded but didn't respond.

She watched the game as Scott took a few hits from Jackson. It seemed like he didn't care if they won the game, he just didn't want Scott to get the ball.

Towards the end of the game Skylar watched as Scott stood hunched over on the field, breathing heavily.

Isaac stood a few feet away from him and slowly turned his head looking to the bleachers where Skylar was giving him a questioning look.

Isaac took a few steps away from Scott, looked back at Skylar and shrugged before he jogged a little ways over on the field.

"Is he okay?" Melissa asked, worried.

"I don't know." Skylar admitted.

Her dark brown eyes grew a little wider as she watched a few of the players from the opposing team back away from Scott also.

She couldn't hear him from where she was, but on the field the other players could hear him growling.

As the new play began everyone cheered when Scott managed to get the ball and jumped over another player.

She bit down on the side of her lip and looked down to where Stiles was sitting on the bench, but instead of cheering his best friend on he looked worried.

He ducked and weaved around the players as he raced to the other end of the field and scored a goal.

Stiles jumped up from bench cheering and the crowd erupted and cheered Scott on.

After facing off with another player, the member of the opposite team passed the ball right to Scott and jogged away with an intimidated look on his face.

"I'll be back." Skylar told her mom, who was cheering her son on.

She made it down to the front row of the bleachers as Coach Finstock sat down beside Stiles on the bench and asked, "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

Nervously biting down on his glove Stiles nodded and managed to squeak out, "Yes, I believe so coach."

After watching Scott score another goal when the ball broke right through the goalies net she shook her head and thought that there was no way her brother had gotten that good at lacrosse while she was gone.

"Stiles!" She yelled once the coach walked away.

He heard her, but knew she was going to ask him what was going on with her brother.

"Stilinski!" She yelled louder.

He crouched down a little farther, but it was no use, he was the only one on that end of the bench.

Remembering what he'd said at the hospital she smirked and said, "I thought we had a connection!"

He turned around and looked at her wide eyed.

"I knew you could hear me." She exclaimed smugly.

When he turned his head back around she sighed and jumped off the last bleacher set and ducked down beside him.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" she asked him.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be down here." He said startled as he looked down to where she was hiding.

"What is going on? I know I was gone over a year, but I know there is no way in hell that he improved that much. We both know he sucked as bad as you do at lacrosse." She reminded him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, really." He sarcastically replied.

"You know what I mean. Something is going on, I can feel it." She breathed out.

Stiles looked up to the scoreboard and saw the game was tied.

The way she had been crouched down beside the bench was starting to make her right leg go numb, when she went to adjust she lost her balance and grabbed onto his leg to steady to herself.

Holding his breath, his entire body tensed as he clutched one of his lacrosse gloves in his hands.

Startled by his reaction she forgot her hand was still on his leg and said, "what's wrong with you?"

He looked down to where her hand was still on his leg, a few inches above his knee and finally breathed out, "Holy god…"

"Seriously? What is going on with you? I've touched you a hundred times." She exclaimed as she moved her hand and hit his arm.

"I don't know!" He said loudly.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when the coach walked over to them.

"McCall two! What are you doing?" He asked.

Quickly she stood up, "McCall two?" She questioned.

Stiles looked between them.

"Yeah, McCall is on the field. That makes you McCall two." Coach Finstock clarified.

"Why do I have to be McCall two?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're younger." Stiles piped up, looking at her.

"By minutes." She reminded him with an eye roll.

"Off the field!" coach yelled.

"But I was just…" She started to explain but he cut her off.

"Back to the stands McCall two." He ordered.

Shaking her head in frustration at the new nickname she spun on her heels and headed back into the stands.

"What happened?" Melissa asked her daughter.

"Coach just named me McCall two." She admitted.

After a few moments Melissa busted out laughing, "McCall two?"

"I swear, it's as bad as when I leave a message and have to say 'this is Skylar McCall, call me back.' It sounds stupid." She continued to vent.

Her mom nodded her head in agreement, "I hate that too."

After Scott fired the winning shot and the game ended, Skylar tried to make her way through the crowd to find Isaac, but he'd already started to head home before he got in trouble by his dad.

As everyone in the stands charged the field cheering, she wasn't able to find Scott or Stiles either.

Finally her mom bumped into her, "Where's your brother?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to head inside real quick and see if Isaac is still here." Skylar said as she tucked her dark, long, wavy hair behind her ear and headed inside.

As she headed into the school, Allison was walking out. The girls exchanged hellos and continued on their separate paths.

She stopped directly outside of the locker room when she heard Stiles and her brother talking, she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. But they wouldn't tell her what was going on, so she decided to listen.

"The uh, the medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles said.

"And?" Scott questioned.

"What?" Skylar whispered to herself as her forehead lined with confusion.

"I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles explained, defeat in his voice.

Skylar leaned against the wall and tried to wrap her head around what they were saying.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"No and here's an even bigger kick in the ass…" Stiles started to explain to Scott, but before Skylar couldn't hear the rest of his sentence her mom approached and said, "Did you find him?"

"Oh, um. No… but Scott's in there." She said managing a smile as she nodded towards the locker room door.

Smiling widely she said, "He was really good tonight."

"Yeah, mom. He was." Skylar agreed, but she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**A/N- Hey everyone. Thank you for reading this chapter of my newest Teen Wolf story. I really hope you all liked it. ^_^**

**On my profile is the link to my Polyvore account where I'll be making sets to go along with this and a few of my other stories. I also have 2 other Teen Wolf stories posted. ^_-**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know if you've read the chapter, and if you're interested in seeing the story continued. Your support and feedback means more than you know.**


	5. Vivid Dreams

**Vivid Dreams – Chapter 5**

* * *

"You've been strangely quiet." Lydia pointed out as she pulled to a stop outside of the school.

"I just had a long night." Skylar complained as she checked her make-up and tucked the mirror in her purse.

"Sleeves." Lydia said as she fixed her own hair.

"Huh?" Skylar asked startled from her thoughts. She'd been replaying the nightmare she'd had the night before over in her head.

Sighing Lydia reached over and pulled the long sleeves of Skylar's shirt down, covering the scars on her arms.

"Thanks." Skylar said looking down at herself.

"Welcome. Let's go." Lydia said as she got out of her car and looked around for Jackson.

Skylar spotted Isaac chaining his bike up.

"I'll catch up with you later." She called over her shoulder to Lydia as she headed towards him.

Isaac glanced up and saw Skylar headed to him, but he quickly looked back down to the lock he was securing on his bike.

He wasn't sure if she was really coming to talk to him or not. There was a huge part of him still surprised that they'd actually been talking.

He'd been admiring her for years, but she was a lot different than he'd expected. But it only made him like her more.

"Hey." She said as she came to a stop.

As he stood up, he managed a smile that looked a lot more confident that he felt.

"I looked for you after the game…" She admitted.

"You did?" He asked, not able to hide his surprise.

"Yeah, but you must have like took off right after." She thought back to the night of the game.

"I needed to get home. My uh, my dad doesn't like it when I come home late." He said nervously.

"He doesn't come to the games? Your first line…" She reasoned.

"He uh, he… he has a lot going on." Isaac stumbled over his words.

"Oh." Skylar said softly, realizing it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"You… look nice." Isaac offered a compliment to break the silence.

"That's surprising considering I think I only got about 3 hours of sleep. I had another one of those weird dreams, the ones where it seems so real..." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Oh yeah? What happened in it?" He asked, completely focused on her and what she was telling him.

A smile spread over her lips, "Thank you for listening to me about this. My brother and his friend are both just… ignoring and lying to me. All Lydia is concerned about is appearances, Jackson's mad at Scott and all Allison talks about is Scott."

He smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'm rambling." She apologized as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's, uh… it's okay. I like it when you talk." He admitted as his eyes lingered on the way her pink lip-gloss glittered in the early morning sun.

She gave him a slightly confused look.

"The dream?" Isaac reminded her.

"Right! Well, in the dream I was being chased by this… monster thing with glowing red eyes. and it chased me here to the school." She started to explain as they walked towards the entrance.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"Then, I was trying to hide from it. So I took shelter in a school bus, the inside was covered in blood and there was this older guy in there. I'm pretty sure he was dead. But for some reason… I felt partly responsible for what happened." She admitted, speaking low so only he could hear her.

"Anything else?" Isaac asked.

"No, then I woke up… just covered in sweat, all wrapped up in my blankets and it was like I couldn't breathe. And then…" Her voice trailed off.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Don't make fun of me." She said as she self-consciously pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I'd never make fun of you." He assured her.

"I just sat there and cried for like ten minutes. I just felt so guilty for some reason, and I was scared." She explained as she came to a stop.

"It's okay. I mean, you really didn't hurt anyone. It was just a nightmare." He tried to assure her.

"No, it wasn't. Isaac, I've had nightmares before… but this was different. It felt like I was actually there." Her breathing grew a little shallow and she felt like she couldn't breathe in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking a few steps closer.

"It's kinda hard to breathe in here." She admitted, as she put her hands on her sides and leaned over slightly.

Looking around, his eyes stopped on the doors leading out in front of them.

"Let's get some air." He offered, nodding to the door.

"Good idea." She raggedly breathed out.

Once they reached the doors, he held it open for her and she walked outside into the cool morning air.

"No…this was a bad, bad idea." She said, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

Slowly his gaze moved from her face and stopped on a school buys roped off with crime scene tape.

The police were there and a lot of blood was visible from the back emergency door being torn off.

He stood speechless not sure what to say to her.

Finally he said, "Yeah this was a bad idea, let's go back inside."

She nodded and walked back in the school with him.

"Go ahead and go to class… I need a few minutes." She quickly said as she brushed past him and headed into the girls bathroom.

Isaac stood and waited a few minutes on her, but when she didn't come back out he headed towards his first period class.

Finally able to catch her breath, Skylar opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Sky!" she heard her brother yell.

Turning around she saw Scott rushing towards her.

"Morning?" She said, confused.

"Have you seen Allison?" He asked her, looking a little disheveled.

He'd just come inside with Stiles after seeing the scene outside around the bus.

"No, I rode to school with Lydia. What's going on?" She asked.

"She won't answer my calls or texts!" Scott yelled, feeling more frantic by the second.

He'd had a dream about what happened on the bus too. Only in his dream, he'd attacked and killed Allison.

"School doesn't start for another ten or fifteen minutes. Calm down." She said, wondering why he was such a mess.

"Calm down? You don't understand, I need to find her." Scott said as he called Allison again and left his sister standing confused in the hallway.

She thought about going after him, but then she replayed her dream again.

Taking in a ragged breath she walked backwards trying to find a wall or a locker to lean against, but instead she backed right into someone.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, with a small laugh as he took a few steps back from her.

When she turned around and faced him, her face was pale.

"You don't look so good." He observed.

"I… don't feel so good. I saw what happened on the bus." She said, as tears burnt her eyes.

It took him a few moments to process what she said, before he ran a hand over his hair.

"What do you mean you saw what happened?" Stiles pushed for an explanation.

Remembering how Scott and Stiles were hiding things from her, she decided not to tell him what was going on.

"I mean, I just saw the bus. There's a lot of blood… a lot." She managed to breathe out as she closed her eyes and swayed a little bit.

"I think you should eat something." He said taking a step forward in case she fell he could catch her.

"I feel too sick to eat." She complained.

He watched her as she seemed to get paler by the second.

"Okay, juice then…" Stiles said, as he placed a hand on her lower back and led her towards the cafeteria.

"Uh, sit here. I'll get you something." He said as he helped her into a seat at a table, before grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the cooler and cut through the breakfast line to pay for the drink so he could get it to her quick.

When he got back to the table she had both hands on the sides of her head and seemed to be feeling worse.

"Here, drink this." He said as he clumsily slid into a chair across the table from her and took the lid off of the juice bottle.

She didn't respond, all she could think of was how real her nightmare had felt and now the bus outside of the school looked exactly like it had in the dream.

"Sky!" Stiles yelled causing her to jump.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

Her dark brown eyes meeting his.

"Drink this." He repeated as he held the bottle of juice out for her.

Nodding in thanks she took the bottle from him and took several drinks.

He held his breath and watched as her color slowly started to come back.

"Feel better?" He asked, after a few minutes.

"Actually yeah… thank you." She said, managing a smile.

"I didn't think blood bothered you." He said.

"It normally doesn't." She responded.

He opened his mouth to make a joke about how she worked in a hospital now, and would have to get used to seeing blood. But he was cut off by the intercom.

"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

Skylar closed her eyes and sighed.

"Figures." Stiles groaned, wishing they'd just cancel class for that day.

Feeling better, she smiled and said "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Yeah… anytime." Stiles said as he grabbed his book bag from the floor and followed her from the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking over to him.

"Making sure you get to class okay, you almost passed out." He reminded her.

"I think I can make it to my class." She said with a laugh as they rounded the corner.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed with a smile as he spotted his best friend. He'd just bumped into Allison and now knew she was alive and well.

"Did you find her?" Skylar asked as her brother approached them.

"Yeah, she's here. She's fine." He said still smiling.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Skylar questioned.

Scott and Stiles both got quiet again.

"Oh well, excuse me for asking a logical question." She snapped as she headed towards where she saw Jackson in the hallway.

"What the hell happened to your locker?" She asked, as she saw his locker door was busted open and badly bent.

He shrugged as he tried to bend the door back, but the metal was too strong.

Scott stifled a laugh at the sight. He's started to lose control when he couldn't find Allison earlier and had punched Jackson's locker.

At the time he hadn't realized whose locker he'd busted though.

Looking over to where Scott and Stiles were standing he said, "What are you looking at ass wipes?"

Silently, they walked away.

"How does she stand to be friends with him?" Stiles asked, glancing over his shoulder to where Skylar was talking to Jackson.

Scott shrugged and let out a small laugh when he heard the lock fall to the ground.

"I'm putting my things in your locker, cause I'm not leaving my keys in here." He said as he let go of the door and it hung open.

"Okay, but I can't promise I won't steal your Porsche." She said with a laugh.

As they walked down the hallway to her locker, he said "Yeah, that might be funny if you didn't actually have a history of stealing."

"Ouch." She said as she stopped outside of her locker.

As she put in her combination and opened it for him he said, "And what is it with your family and drugs?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, with raised eyebrows as she watched him shove his books in the locker on top of hers and threw his car keys on the top shelf.

When he didn't respond she hissed, "I'm not on drugs, Jackson!"

"Not you, your ass of a brother." Jackson said, looking at her.

"What are you talking about? Scott isn't on drugs." She defended as she slammed her locker shut.

"You really expect me to believe that? You've seen him on the field, he's on something." Jackson stated.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with him. But I know he's not taking anything. He wouldn't do that." She defended, growing angrier.

"Maybe you just don't want to face it." Jackson said, taking a step closer to her.

She shook her head and scoffed at him, "Yeah? Well, maybe you're just jealous because he's better at lacrosse than you!"

A look of rage flooded over his face, "I'm the best player on that team, I'm the captain."

Rolling her eyes she turned and walked away.

"Hey! I need your combination!" He called after her, looking back to her locker.

"Figure it out yourself, ass wipe!" She yelled over her shoulder as she continued on her way to class.

**~()~**

Later that day at lunch, Skylar's head was spinning. They'd found a man outside by the busses. He was in pretty bad shape but was still alive.

Someone had snapped a picture on their phone as he was being loaded into the ambulance and the picture was circulating around the school.

From what Skylar could make out form the picture, it looked to be the same man in her dream.

"I really need your locker combination." Jackson said as he stopped beside Skylar in the cafeteria.

"I really need you to leave me alone." She responded as she picked up a pre-made salad and an apple.

Grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to her, he said, "I didn't have my homework for last period."

"Shame." She retorted sarcastically.

"Skylar come on!" Jackson said as they paid for the lunches.

"Why is Lydia sitting with my brother?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know." Jackson responded his voice showed every bit of irritation he was feeling.

Her dark blue high heels clicked on the floor as she made her way over to the new table.

She'd been in a bad mood since that morning, and her day only seemed to be going downhill from there.

Stiles smiled and waved as he saw her approaching the table, then he glanced around them and saw the table was full.

Stopping next to one of the guys who'd sat beside Stiles, Skylar said, "Move."

Scott's eyes bugged out as he saw her.

"Are you serious?" The guys asked as he picked up his lunch tray.

"Yeah, go." She said balancing her tray in one hand as she pointed with the other.

Sighing and shaking his head he stood up and grabbed chair from an empty table and pulled to the other end of the overcrowded table.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something to her but before he could, Jackson arrived at the table.

Surveying the full seats he looked at the guy across from Skylar.

"Get up." He instructed the other lacrosse player.

"Come on." He muttered as he slid out of the chair, and Jackson sat down.

Stiles and Scott looked between her and Jackson, who both appeared to be in terrible moods.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lydia asked looking between her best friend and boyfriend.

"She stole my stuff." Jackson stated flatly.

Scott looked at his sister, immediately growing worried.

The year before she'd stolen jewelry from Lydia's house to sell for drug money.

"Oh that's rich." She scoffed.

"Tell another lie to fluff your ego." She retorted, as she opened her bottle of water.

Before he could respond Allison joined the table and took the seat beside Scott he'd been saving for her.

"What's going on?" Allison asked sensing the tension at the table.

"None of us really know." Lydia said as she turned and looked at Jackson.

"What is going on?" she demanded to know.

He angrily shook his head.

"I'll give you the combination to my locker when you calm the hell down and apologize to me." She said.

"Fine, I'm calm and I'm sorry." Jackson said, but his tone was snarky.

"Uh huh, because that was believable." Skylar breathed out.

Slamming his fist down on the table and causing her to jump from the outburst he said, "I don't know what you want."

"I'm not even talking to you right now." She said as she turned her chair sideways putting her back to him, and facing Stiles.

"Hey." He greeted her again.

"Hey Stiles." She said, letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"Yeah, the silent treatment. Real mature, Sky. This is just awesome." Jackson angrily growled as he looked down to his lunch tray.

Continuing to ignore him she smiled to Allison who was staring at her.

"I heard the attack was some kind of animal." Danny said, breaking the silence of the table.

Slowly, other people started to talk amongst themselves.

"Probably a cougar." Danny continued.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson argued.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said at the same time Skylar looked over her shoulder to Jackson and said, "They're the same thing."

"Who cares?" Jackson asked looking between the girls.

"It was probably just some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson callously said.

"No, I just found out who it is." Stiles chimed in as he played a news report video on his phone.

The report said the victims name was Garrison Meyers, survived the attack but remained in critical condition.

"Wasn't he our old bus driver from when we stayed at dads?" Skylar asked looking to her brother.

"Yeah, he was." Scott said nodding.

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks.

"Can we talk about something more fun please? Like what we're doing tomorrow night?" Lydia asked.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"You said you and Scott are hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia reminded Allison.

"Oh yeah, we were just trying to figure out what we're doing." Allison said uncomfortably.

"I'm not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again. The four of us are doing something fun." Lydia said.

"A double date?" Skylar asked, with a small laugh.

"Could make it a triple." Lydia said as she cocked her head to the side and looked at Skylar.

"I have to work tomorrow." Skylar quickly excused herself.

"Could be fun, McCall one and McCall two." Stiles joked, hoping to cheer her up.

Even though she tried to not laugh, it was only seconds later that she cracked up at his joke.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading! **

** I also want to thank anyone who has added this story to your favorites and/or subscribed for update alerts. **

**If you haven't yet, please check out my other two Teen Wolf stories 'Young Blood' and 'Once in A Blue Moon'**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know you're reading the story. Your kind words and support mean so much! ^_^**


	6. I'm Not What You Fear

**I'm Not What You Fear – Chapter 6**

* * *

"Thanks mom." Skylar said as she took the car keys from her mom.

"Don't forget to pick me up in the morning." Melissa reminded her.

"I know, mom." Skylar said nodding.

"And fill up the tank. Don't forget there's a 9:30 curfew because of the animal attacks!" She yelled after her daughter as Skylar walked towards the exit of the hospital.

Once she reached the car she threw the bag with her work scrubs in the backseat. She'd changed into a pair of jeans, shirt and her jacket when she'd gotten off work.

Backing the car out of the parking spot, she headed towards the library.

"Isaac." Skylar greeted as he opened the passenger side off of the car.

"Hey." He greeted back, with a smile.

She'd called him after school to ask if he'd help her with something that night.

As she opened her mouth to start explaining what she'd found out, her phone rang.

"Can you grab my phone, it's in your floorboard." She said nodding towards the passenger floorboard.

"You want me to go through your purse?" He questioned, hesitating as he picked up her bag.

She laughed as she replied, "My phone should be in the side pocket.

"It's Scott." He said as he looked at the screen.

"Just ignore the call." She said, flatly.

Once the ringing stopped, she said "Okay, so what I was starting to tell you…"

Her voice trailed off as her phone rang again.

"Scott?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Isaac replied.

"Damn it, just put it on speaker." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" She said as Isaac held the phone out near her.

"Sky, where are you? Mom said you took the car." Her brother responded.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" She asked.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably and looked out of the passenger window. He felt a little out of place having the phone on speaker and listening to their conversation.

"How late are you going to be out?" He questioned.

"Does it matter?" She responded.

"Uh, yeah. I need the car tonight." He stated.

"No, you get the car tomorrow night. It's mine tonight." She argued.

"But this is important." Scott said.

"So is what I'm doing. And frankly, you borrow the car all the time now and I'm left walking all over town. You want the car for tomorrow night, so it's mine tonight." She said.

"Skylar, you don't understand…" Scott started to say but she cut him off.

"If I wreck the car because I'm on the phone, you'll have to miss your date with Allison tomorrow. I'm hanging up." She said as she nodded to Isaac who ended the call.

"Sorry about that." She apologized to Isaac.

"It's okay… you and your brother really don't along, huh?" He observed.

"Not so much anymore. When we were younger, we were inseparable though." She admitted.

A few minutes later she said, "Do you remember like, 6 years ago there was that house fire that killed damn neared an entire family?"

"I think I remember seeing something on the news years ago." He said after giving some thought to her question.

"Well, it was the Hale family house. And the night of the party, when I was in the bathroom and my eyes changed colors, this guy broke the lock on the door to get in there." She began to explain.

"Did he hurt you?" Isaac asked, turning and facing her in the seat.

"No, he didn't. At the time I was so freaked out that I can't even remember all of what he said. But then just this last week, he was in my house and had my brother pinned to the wall." She continued.

"What does this have to do with the fire?" He asked.

"I asked Scott about him, and he told it was Derek Hale. He wouldn't say much, all he said was that he was dangerous and I needed to stay away from him." She said.

Pulling to a stop just outside of the woods she said, "And his Uncle Peter, is a patient in the wing of the hospital I work on. Every time I go in his room, or get near him… the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something off with that family."

"What are we doing here?" Isaac asked looking around.

"The house is out here." She said nodding to the woods in front of them.

"Wait, is Derek still living at the house?" He questioned.

"I'm pretty sure." She said as she explained to him what she'd heard her brother and Stiles talking about the night after the game. That they'd found the other half of the body on his property, and he'd been arrested for the murdered but then released when they determined it was an animal that had killed the girl.

"You know, I was reading the newspaper while I waited for you at the library and I read an article over the body they'd found… they identified the victim." He said, his eyes wide.

"Who was it?" Skylar asked as she took her seatbelt off.

"Her name was Laura Hale…" Isaac recalled, his breathing growing a little shallow.

"That's Derek sister! I was talking to this nurse at the hospital and she said that Derek and his older sister Laura weren't home when the fire happened." She remembered.

"I've got chills right now." Isaac admitted.

"Come on." She said as she got out of the car.

"Wait… where are we going?" Isaac asked.

"I just, I can't explain it but I feel like I need to see the house." She said as she nodded for him to follow her.

"Didn't you say that you thought Derek was still living there?" Isaac asked as they walked into the tree line.

"Are you scared?" Skylar questioned.

"No." He answered a bit too quickly.

Stopping she looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked as his eyes met hers for a few seconds before he looked down when he felt her hand grab onto his.

Turning his hand over she laid a mini bottle of pepper spray in it.

He stared at it confused.

"Pepper spray." She stated as she turned and kept walking.

"Why am I holding the pepper spray?" He questioned walking fast to catch up with her.

"Because I asked you to help me, and I'd feel really bad if something happened to you." She replied as she glanced behind her and accidently tripped over a raised tree root.

She gasped as she thought she was going to fall but Isaac quickly grabbed onto her keeping her from falling.

"Thanks…" she breathed out, still startled from her almost fall.

"It's okay… I liked it. I mean, I like holding onto you. No, I mean…" He continued to nervously ramble and back track but she cut him off.

"Shh!" She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled down behind a large tree trunk with her.

Slowly, they both peeked around the side to see Derek getting into his car.

Once he drove off they both stood back up.

Isaac felt his cheeks darken a little at what he'd just been saying to her. He hoped it wouldn't weird her out, and he didn't want to scare her off.

He started to try and explain himself, but she didn't hear him as she walked closer to the house and said, "About half of the house is missing… how the hell does he live here?"

Realizing she wasn't going to bring it back up, Isaac breathed a small sigh of relief as he started to follow her up onto the porch.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked as they stood in front of the closed door.

"I don't know." She said, her voice a little shaky as she started to lose her nerve.

He knew how badly she wanted to know what was going on with her, and he'd promised to try and help her.

"Well, we walked all the way out here." He said, his voice braver than he felt as he pushed the door open.

The two teens walked inside and looked around the first floor, it was dusty and there was still quite a bit of ash along with some charred furniture.

"Yeah, definitely not livable conditions." Isaac finally said as headed up the old staircase.

As they went back down the stairs, Skylar looked around what used to be the living room and then looked to Isaac, sadness in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, looking around them.

"Can't you feel it?" She asked as she leaned down and held onto her knees.

"Feel what? Are you okay?" He asked walking up to her.

"All the pain and sadness in this house… It's so sad." she replied as tears burnt her eyes.

"Sad what happened to the family, yeah. But… I wouldn't exactly call it sad in here, more like; dark, creepy… really creepy." Isaac said as they looked around the heavily shadowed room.

"You don't understand, I can feel it. I can feel the pain, and the loss. I… I think I need some air." She breathed out her voice cracking as she headed towards the front door.

Once they were out on the porch Isaac watched her closely as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"They… they were all murdered." Skylar said as she held onto her stomach feeling physically ill.

"Murdered?" Isaac asked, surprised by her words.

More tears ran down her cheeks as she said, "The reports I read said the fire was caused by some sort of electrical malfunction… but the fire was set intentionally."

"How can you possibly know this?" He asked, not able to hide his shocked expression.

"I don't know… I can just, feel it." She said as she looked around the woods, the sun was starting to go down and it was getting dark fast.

"Maybe we should get out of here before he comes back." Isaac said, the animal attack of the bus driver was still in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'm not normally this emotional. I don't cry this easily." She said, ignoring what he'd said as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"It's okay." Isaac tried to assure her.

Looking around the woods he gently grabbed her hand as he said, "I really think we should go."

"You're right." She said with watery eyes as she allowed him to lead her away from the house and back into the woods.

Once they reached the car he looked at her, "Are you okay to drive?"

Her eyes were still a little red, but the tears had stopped.

"I'm fine now that we're out of the house and off of the property." She assured him.

"Okay good, let's get out of here." He said as he walked over to the passenger seat of the car.

They drove in silence for a while, before he finally couldn't hold his silence any longer.

"How did you know that someone intentionally set the fire?" He questioned.

She was quiet for a few minutes before she took in a deep, shaky, breath.

"I've heard that when bad things happen, sometimes it leaves a mark on the property where it took place. I guess it's true, and somehow my senses were all like, heightened and I could sense things." She said her eyebrows pushed together in frustration.

As she pulled up in front of the library, Isaac looked over to where his bike was still chained up outside.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." He muttered.

"What?" Skylar questioned.

"You really want to know what happened to that bus driver, right?" He asked.

She nodded, "For some reason I feel like I was there, but I couldn't have been."

"If you can pick up on things from being in places, maybe you need to get on that bus." He offered.

Her dark brown eyes widened, "Oh my god… I didn't even think of that! You're completely right."

When he stayed in the car she said, "I take it you're coming with me?"

"Let's just go." He said shaking his head as he started to come up with excuses for why he'd be home so late. He knew his dad wouldn't be happy at all.

Pulling to a stop outside of one of the gated entrances to the bus lot at the school, she shut the car off.

"There should be a flashlight in the glove box." She said as she took her seat belt off and opened the door.

After he had the flashlight he met her outside of the chained fence gates.

They both looked up as they realized they'd have to climb over the fence.

"Come on." She said as she began to climb up the fence, he watched her as she carefully maneuvered the top of the fence until she got far enough down she jumped.

He threw her the flashlight over the fence and then climbed over it himself.

"You know, I never thought being friends with you would be so dangerous." He joked, his voice barely over a whisper.

"We're only breaking a police issued curfew… and a few laws." She said with a small laugh.

"I completely forgot about the curfew. I was talking about breaking into a possible murderer's house, now we're not only trespassing on school property but the bus is still labeled a crime scene." He said, his eyes widening.

"And now it's raining… the night just gets better and better." She breathed out as she pulled the hood on her jacket up.

Shining the flashlight around on the few other busses, the two teens made their way towards the bus where the driver had been attacked; neither of them knew her brother was already on the bus and Stiles was outside of the other gate keeping watch.

**~()~**

Stiles sighed as he looked around the dark interior of his jeep. He was glad that Scott possibly had a way to see if he'd hurt the bus driver or not, but with it only being the two of them, he was really getting sick of always having to keep watch.

He'd wanted to jump the fence and help Scott, but instead he'd told him to be on the lookout.

As he drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel he sighed and thought to himself, _It's not like anyone else is going to be out here._

Just then his eyes widened as he saw the beam of a flashlight moving around the lot.

Leaning forward he squinted and looked through his rain splattered windshield.

"Come on, Scott. Come on!" Stiles said as he started to honk the horn repeatedly.

**~()~**

Skylar gasped and shined the flashlight around franticly trying to see what was going on.

"Who else is here?" Isaac whispered as they ducked down behind a bus.

"I don't know." Skylar whisper-yelled back. Thinking that if they had a security guard posted, he wouldn't be honking a car horn to scare them off.

The looked up just in time to see someone race off the bus and run towards the fence, both of their jaws dropped as they saw him easily jump the fence with no problem.

After hearing a car speed off they waited a few moments before they stood up and looked around.

Both of their minds were racing; how could anyone jump effortlessly over the high fence?

"That was far more excitement then I'd bargained for." She said as she turned and started towards the gate they'd come in over.

"We came all the way here… you might as well do what you came to do." He said.

She stopped and slowly turned to face him, "What if I don't want to know what happened on that bus? What if I am somehow responsible for it…"

"I really don't think you are." Isaac assured her.

"You can't promise me that." She said as she turned the flashlight off and looked down to her shoes.

"There's only one way to find out." He pointed out, looking back at the bus.

She followed him over to the bus and they looked at the open door, nodding to him and turning the flashlight back on she walked up the stairs and looked around the blood stained interior.

After a few moments, Isaac asked, "Are you getting anything?"

With a small laugh she said, "It doesn't work like that, it's not like I'm psychic!"

Looking at the blood spray above where the back door should have been, Isaac asked, "Do you want me to wait outside?"

"Maybe." She said with an apologetic smile.

He nodded and left her alone in the bus.

With a deep breath she walked a few steps in and carefully placed her hand on one of the non-bloody seats.

Letting the air out slowly she tried to use all of her senses to pick something up.

Isaac checked the time on his phone and saw he had missed calls from his dad.

Tucking his phone back in his pocket he rubbed his hands over his face, knowing by the time he did get home, his dad would be even more angrier than he already was.

Hearing footsteps he turned around to see Skylar jump off the last step of the bus.

"Did you pick up on anything?" He asked as they started towards the gate.

"Yeah, I wasn't here… but I'm pretty sure my brother was." She said quietly.

"Scott? You think Scott almost killed that guy?" Isaac asked, not able to hide the shocked look on his face.

"No, I mean maybe… I don't know. I can't see Scott really hurting anyone, but I also don't think he was alone. Maybe he was there and was trying to help man." She reasoned as they reached the fence.

Once they were both safely on the other side and back in the car, Isaac said, "But all of this only leads to an even bigger question…"

"What the hell was my brother doing there in the first place?" Skylar said nodding.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you all liked the chapter, thank you so much for reading!**

**If you haven't yet, please check out my other 2 Teen Wolf stories 'Once in A Blue Moon' and 'Young Blood'**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you're still reading and interested in seeing this story continued. I really like writing Skylar, and I really hope you're all still enjoying the story too.**


	7. Wide Awake

**Wide Awake – Chapter 7**

* * *

Skylar was sitting at her desk in class, her eyelids were heavy and she was barely able to stay awake.

She'd been stressed out ever since the night she and Isaac had gotten onto the bus where the animal attack had taken place.

She'd been able to sense that her brother had been there the night of the attack, and she wasn't sure what to think about it. But with the way Scott seemed to be hiding a lot of thing, she wasn't going to ask him about it.

"I don't know!" Scott said loudly to Stiles.

Skylar jumped and looked over to where her brother and his best friend were.

Stiles looked around as the entire class stared at them.

Once everyone went back to minding their own business she leaned over and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." They both answered quickly.

She sighed and slid back down in her chair as she closed her notebook and waited for the teacher to pass out their graded tests.

She smiled at seeing she'd gotten an A on the test. Looking over she saw that her brother had gotten a D- on his.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said as he leaned over his desk.

"That was a joke… It's one test, you're going to make that up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles continued when his friend didn't respond.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school." Scott answered.

"That's my boy!" Stiles said.

"We're just studying." Scott said looking over his shoulder to Stiles.

Skylar shook her head and tried to block them out.

"Uh, no you're not. Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." He said.

"Can you guys maybe talk about this when I'm not around?" Skylar asked them.

**~()~**

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Stiles asked as he walked up to Skylar in the hallway at the end of the day.

"Not really. My mom was supposed to pick me up but got she called into work a little while ago. Lydia rode with Jackson to school, and he's still mad at me from the day I locked his keys in my locker. So I either have to walk to work, or try and catch the bus." She explained as she finished off the last of her bottle of water and threw it in a recycle bin.

"I could give you a ride to work…" He offered.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I don't mind." He said, happy to be able to spend a little time with her.

"Okay, thank you. I have to get some books out of my locker before we go." She said.

He said he'd meet her out at his car and she headed over to her locker.

"Steal anyone's keys today?" Jackson called out across the hallway to her.

Ignoring him she sighed and shook her head.

"Where's your brother?" An unfamiliar voice asked from beside her.

"What?" Skylar asked, startled as she looked over to see Derek.

His skin was unnaturally pale and the skin was red around his eyes.

"Scott, where is he?" Derek demanded to know. His patience was wearing thin, he'd been shot with a wolfs bane bullet the night before and he'd been getting weaker ever since.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked, a jolt of attitude on her voice.

"Because I asked politely and I only do that once." He said, his tone gruff.

Her brown eyes narrowed at him, "Look Derek, I don't know you and I don't why the hell you've taken such an interest in my brother. But I'm only going to tell you this once…" She said as she shut her locker and faced him, her jaw tense.

"Stay the hell away from my family, or I'll do more than just pepper spray you." She continued.

Derek sighed heavily with irritation.

She started to turn to walk away but he quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her; he needed Scott's help, it was a life or death situation.

She gasped in pain and looked down to her wrist where he had a tight hold on her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she jerked her arm away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jackson yelled as he darted across the hallway and put himself between Derek and Skylar.

Skylar looked down to her bright red wrist and back to Derek in shock.

"Look tough guy, a bit of advice… whatever it is that you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson said smugly.

"Forget it. I'll find him myself." Derek muttered, then he stared at the blood droplets on the floor. His wounded arm was still bleeding.

He started to walk past them but Jackson grabbed his arm, "We're not done here…" He started to say.

But Derek quickly spun around and slammed Jackson against the lockers.

"Jackson!" Skylar yelled as she rushed to her friend's side.

Derek walked away without another word to the two of them.

He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"What happened?" She asked him.

Pulling his hand away, Jackson stared at the blood wide eyed.

"Did he cut you or something?" Skylar asked.

"I think so." Jackson finally responded to her questions.

She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't let her speak.

"That's the last time I'm saving you from any of your druggie friends or dealers!" He snapped, from being in pain as the back of his neck was still throbbing.

"I'm not on drugs!" She defended, growing angry at him.

"Right, if you ask me… they need to ship both you and your brother off to rehab." He argued as he turned and stormed down the hallway.

Her jaw dropped and it took her a few moments to compose herself from everything that had just happened.

Going back over to her locker she grabbed the books she'd need for her homework that night and headed into the girls bathroom where she changed into her work scrubs.

As she headed outside she saw Scott helping Derek up off the ground and into the passenger side of Stiles' jeep.

There was a long line of traffic being blocked, and angry students honking their horns, ready to get out of there and head home.

Just as she made her way over the jeep Stiles drove off.

"What's he on?" Jackson asked.

Skylar looked over to see Jackson who'd left Lydia sitting in his car so he could see what was holding up the traffic.

"Dianabol? HGH?" Jackson questioned.

"Scott is not on steroids." She stated flatly, as she turned and walked over to where Allison had just finished talking to Scott.

"What's going on?" she asked her friend.

"I'm not sure. He said that Stiles was giving him a ride." Allison said with a shrug.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked when she saw the look on Skylar's face.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She said, quickly plastering a smile on her face.

"Well, I need to get going. Scott's coming over to study." Allison said smiling a beaming smile.

"Yeah… I heard." Skylar said nodding as she said goodbye and started the long walk to the hospital cursing Stiles under her breath for ditching her.

**~()~**

The next day, she was sitting in the living room looking over her last few pages of chemistry homework as she waited for Lydia to come and give her a ride to school.

"Hey… are you okay?" Scott asked as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Why?" She asked him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"You've just seemed really stressed lately." He admitted. With his own sense heightened from being a werewolf, sometimes he was even able to feel what people around him were feeling.

She stared at her twin brother. She had a pile of questions and no shovel to start digging her way out, but she knew asking him anything would be useless.

Every time she tried to bring up anything strange that had been happening, he either lied, dismissed what she said, or told her to stay out of it.

"I'm just worried about failing this chemistry test." She said, forgiving herself for the lie because it had some truth in it.

His eyes widened, "What chemistry test?"

"The huge chemistry test we have today…" She reminded him, her voice trailing off as she heard a car pull up out front.

Pulling her bag on over her shoulder she said, "You've got start paying attention."

He shook his head at himself as he watched her leave. He'd really forgotten about another important test?

Being so focused on werewolves and Allison, he'd been making terrible grades.

Skylar pulled the door shut behind her and then stopped as she saw it was Jackson outside and not Lydia.

She looked around and slowly approached the car, before opening the passenger door and getting inside.

"Morning." Jackson said with one of his signature, smug smile.

"Okay… I know Lydia never gets sick, so what's going on?" Skylar demanded to know.

"I told her I was picking you up for school today." He admitted as he drove off.

"Why? Don't you still hate me for not giving you my locker combination that day you put your keys in my locker?" She asked.

"Hate you? You're joking, right? Sky, you're one of my best friends." He reminded her.

"Really? Because recently… it sure hasn't felt that way." She admitted to him.

"Well… I'm sorry." He said.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. He never said he was sorry.

"It's okay…" She wearily accepted his apology.

A few minutes later he turned down a street and Skylar looked around, "This isn't the way to school."

"I thought we could talk before school." He said as he pulled into an empty parking lot of a restaurant that had gone out of business.

Reaching into the backseat he pulled a lacrosse glove out of his book bag and dropped it in her lap.

She looked at him confused as she picked it up.

"That's your brothers glove. Notice anything strange?" He asked her.

"Other than the fact that you stole it from him… not really." She said with a shrug.

"Look." He snapped, as he showed her the fingertips of the glove.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the holes.

Slowly she pulled the glove onto her own hand and looked it over. Noticing the holes were in the exact same spots as if someone had really long nails and it punctured the fabric.

"You found the glove like this?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Exactly like that." He clarified.

"Wh… what does it mean?" She asked him, her eyes wide as she looked at her friend.

"You're his sister… his twin sister. You tell me." Jackson argued.

She swallowed hard as she looked around the small interior of his Porsche and said, "I don't have an answer, Jackson. Not to your questions… not even to my own damn questions. I don't know what is going on."

He watched her as she tossed the glove into the backseat and said, "And I'm not so sure I want to know anymore."

Accepting her answer, he turned around and drove them to school. The rest of the drive was in complete silence.

When he parked his car in the school parking lot, she quickly thanked him for the ride and darted inside the school.

**~(A few days later)~**

Skylar looked between Jackson and Lydia from the backseat of Lydia's car. They were on their way to the video rental store to rent a movie for the night.

"So, what movie are we getting?" Skylar asked, breaking the silence.

"The Notebook." Lydia announced.

"No." Jackson argued at the same time Skylar groaned from the backseat.

"It's the perfect movie." Lydia continued to prove her points.

"I've seen that movie at least fifty times." Skylar complained.

"Ha! You think that's bad… I can almost recite the entire movie from memory." Jackson said looking back at Skylar who laughed at his comment.

"What about The Dark Knight?" Skylar offered.

"What is it with you and superhero movies?" Lydia asked looking at her friend in the rearview mirror.

"What are you talking about?" Skylar demanded to know.

"Batman, Spider-Man…" Lydia started to name off.

"All of those movies are great, thank you very much." She asserted, feeling a little defensive.

"I think you grew up spending way too much time around your brother." Jackson teased.

Narrowing her eyes Skylar said, "At least I watch more than just sport based movies."

Jackson looked over his shoulder to her as he said, "There is nothing wrong with sports themed movies."

"The Notebook." Lydia stated again.

"Oh! I've got it, what about Prom Night… the recent one, not the one from the 80's." Skylar exclaimed excitedly.

"The one where her teacher was obsessed with her and ended up killing her family?" Lydia asked.

"Yes!" Skylar said smiling.

"No." Lydia confidently said.

"Jackson, come on. What would you rather watch, Prom Night or The Notebook?" Skylar asked, hoping they could play 2 against 1 on Lydia.

"Neither. We should rent Hoosiers." He argued.

"No." Both girls said at the same time.

"It' the best sports movie ever made!" Jackson assured them.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper in it." He tried to convince them.

"I've seen it before." Skylar said rolling her eyes.

"We're getting The Notebook." Lydia reminded him.

"Lydia! I swear to god you're gonna like it…" He was in the middle of trying to persuade his girlfriend to agree, but she cut him off.

"No." she said.

Raising his voice he said, "I am not watching The Notebook again!"

"And I'm not watching anything other than The Notebook, Jackson." She responded.

With a heavy sigh of irritation laced with defeat Jackson got out of the car and headed inside.

Skylar looked at Lydia as she pulled out her cellphone and started to take pictures of herself.

Looking down to her own phone she saw she had another text message from Stiles apologizing for ditching her the day he'd offered to give her a ride to work after school.

She debated with herself on if she should respond or not. Truth was she'd already gotten over the incident and she wasn't sure why he was still bothered by it.

The more she thought about it the more she realized he'd been acting strange around her ever since she got back to town.

Remembering back to the night of the Lacrosse game she thought of how when she'd accidently touched his leg, he almost jumped off the bench.

Slowly her eyes widened, was he starting to look at her as more than just his friends sister.

Towards the end of elementary school and the first couple years of middle school she'd had a crush on him, but at the time the only girl he seemed to notice was Lydia.

She shook her head as she reasoned that she'd grown out of the school yard crush, or at least she hoped that she had.

She was shaken from her thoughts as an eerie feeling spread over her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Do you feel that?" Skylar asked.

Lydia ignored her as she snapped more photo's of herself.

Skylar looked up, her eyes wide as she saw the video store was almost completely dark and the lights inside were flickering.

"Oh my god." She breathed out as she laid the passenger seat forward and opened the door of the car.

As she climbed out, Lydia called, "Make sure he gets the right movie." She was still oblivious to anything that was happening around her.

Opening the door Skylar rushed inside, stopping as she saw a large creature leaned over Jackson who lay pinned to the floor by a fallen shelf.

Other shelves were down and movie cases had been busted open, cases and disks covered the floor.

Her heart stopped as she looked at the scene in front of her, she wasn't sure what she was looking at… but she knew it wasn't human.

Terrified by what was going on and scared for Jackson's life, she tried to yell "Hey!"

But her voice came out barely over a whisper.

She backed up against the door as the monster turned and looked at her with glowing red eyes. It was the same thing she'd been seeing in her nightmares.

Her breath caught in her throat and she wasn't able to make a sound, or get her feet to move as the being stood up on 2 legs and walked towards her, it moved in a human like manner.

As it stopped right in front of her, she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she'd never been more terrified in her entire life.

The beast in front of her let out a low growl and she instantly yelled in pain and grabbed onto her head, it was almost like she didn't have control of her body anymore.

It growled louder and her knees buckled underneath her, landing on the ground with a thud she grabbed onto her head and screamed out in agony.

Opening her eyes she saw her reflection on the reflective side of a DVD disk laying on the floor, just like the night in the bathroom at the party, her eyes were glowing a golden-yellow hue.

Closing her eyes again she breathed out, "No."

She wasn't sure how she knew what was going on, but she somehow knew the monster with glowing red eyes was trying to get control over her.

Hearing the loud sound of glass shattering she looked up again and saw that it had busted through a front window of the store.

Skylar's breathing was labored as she managed to pull herself to her feet. She tried blocking what had just happened from her mind as she stumbled over to where Jackson was still laying on the floor.

"I…" Skylar started to say something, but stopped when she had no idea what the hell to say.

Jackson also wasn't sure what to say as he replayed the last few minutes over in his mind.

"Get this off of me." He finally managed to speak.

She'd started to try and lift the heavy shelf but stopped when she heard the door chime, spinning around she was relieved to see it was just Lydia.

By the look of utter terror on her best friend's face she knew that Lydia had seen it too.

"I…I saw..." She stumbled over her words as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Help me." Skylar said feeling a sense of numbness about the situation now.

Silently Lydia crossed the store and helped Skylar lift the shelf long enough for Jackson to crawl out from under it.

The three teens stood in silence staring at one another, none of them sure what to do.

Moments later they heard sirens and made their way to the front of the store.

The next several minutes passed in a haze as police officers and emergency responders flooded the scene, they all had to give statements and be checked over by the paramedics.

Skylar sat on the back of the ambulance beside Lydia who was nervously clutching onto Jackson's hand as he stood beside them.

They had been told that no one could leave until the sheriff got there.

While arguing with an paramedic Jackson looked up when he heard another set of sirens and he saw Sheriff Stilinski getting out of his car.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." Jackson yelled.

After speaking to a few people on the scene Sheriff Stilinski walked to him and said, "I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."

Letting go of Lydia's hand, Jackson walked up to talk to him.

Quickly Lydia reached over and grabbed tightly onto Skylar's arm.

"It's gone. Whatever it was… it's gone." Skylar tried to reassure her as she pulled Lydia's shaky fingers from her arm so that she could scoot closer and hug her terrified friend.

"What part of _I'm fine _are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home!" Jackson yelled frustrated.

"And I understand that." Sheriff Stilinski spoke calmly to the teenager.

"No, you don't understand. Which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp. For a minimum wage rent a cop like you!" He shouted angrily.

Stiles who had rode along with his dad for work that night, got out of the passenger seat of the car to see what was going on between his dad and Jackson.

"Oh, no way…" He breathed out as he saw Skylar hugging and trying to comfort Lydia in the back of the ambulance.

They finally let Lydia and Jackson leave with Lydia's mom as she showed up, and Stiles managed to get past the EMTs to where Skylar was still sitting on the back of the ambulance.

He wasn't sure what to say to her as he silently watched her shivering in the cold night air.

"Uh, hey Sky." He finally greeted.

She jumped and looked up at him, not saying a word she looked back down to her shaky hands as she tried not to think about everything. They'd been told it was another mountain lion attack, but she'd seen what was murdering people it wasn't a mountain lion.

"You're shaking…" Stiles observed.

"Someone was supposed to bring me a blanket, but I guess they forgot…" She said as she scooted forward and started to stand up.

"Here." He said as he took his jacket off and helped her put it on.

Her watery eyes met his and she hugged the jacket around herself, as she whispered. "Thanks."

Her knees still felt shaky as she now stood beside the ambulance with Stiles. He had so many questions to ask her, but he could see how upset and scared she was so he decided to save the questions for another day as they wheeled the body of the video store employee out on a gurney with a white sheet over him.

"Oh god." She said as her legs buckled and it finally hit her that she and her two best friend we're merely seconds away from being killed too.

Quickly Stiles grabbed her and kept her from hitting the ground.

All of the tears and emotions she'd been keeping at bay hit her, and she clutched onto Stiles as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, not only to comfort her but to keep her from falling down as her legs continued to tremble.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading! **

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know you're still reading this story. I always love hearing from my readers. ^_^**


	8. Prescription for Anxiety

**Prescription for Anxiety – Chapter 8**

* * *

With a loud sigh Skylar shut her mom's car off and looked around the school parking lot that was just starting to fill with other students.

Her mom let her have the car that day so if she felt like she needed to come home, she could.

Melissa had taken Skylar by the emergency room after she'd picked her up from the video store the prior night, and the doctor had prescribed her some medicine for anxiety.

She'd seen Lydia there too, and they'd prescribed her the same medication. But both girls had decided to go to school the next day.

"There you are! Did you bring the card?" Lydia questioned as she walked up to Skylar in the hallway, several helium filled balloons in hand.

"Yeah, but are you sure we should even be doing this?" Skylar asked as she put the combination in on Allison's locker.

"Of course! It's her birthday, why wouldn't we do something?" Lydia questioned.

"Not everyone thinks their birthday is the event of the year. In fact, some people don't want to celebrate their birthdays at all." Skylar reasoned as she helped Lydia stuff the balloons in their new friend's locker.

"Please, it's not like she has to share her birthday with her lame twin brother." She replied, glancing at Skylar.

"That's so not funny. When Scott and I were kids, our parents always bought us the same presents so we wouldn't be jealous of each other. I grew up playing with G.I Joe action figures and video games instead of Barbie dolls!" She explained as she shut Allison's locker and the two girls walked away.

"It believe it. Just think back to the awful haircut and terrible clothes you wore when I first met you." Lydia retorted.

"Stop being mean." She said with a sigh as the two girls stopped at Skylar's locker.

"It took a few years and a few miracles but look at you now! You're easily the second hottest girl at our school." She continued, pretending not to hear Skylar.

"Second to you?" Skylar asked with raised eyebrows as she shut her locker and faced her friend.

"Duh." Lydia suavely said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Skylar quickly caught up with her and they headed towards the library to kill some time since they'd both gotten to school early to surprise Allison.

As they neared the library someone dropped a stack of text books in the hallway and it made a loud noise.

Lydia dropped her own books and screamed, memories of the prior night filling her head.

Skylar looked around franticly, and wasn't able to breath until she saw the cause of the loud noise.

The few students who were in the hallway looked between the two terrified teens and whispered to each other.

Picking her books up Lydia said, "Maybe… maybe I should have taken one of those anxiety pills before school."

"Maybe we should have just stayed home." Skylar agreed.

As all eyes were still on them, Lydia said "I… didn't drive to school today. My mom dropped me off."

"I've actually got the car today. I can drop you off on my way home. I just can't be here today." Skylar whispered as she turned and started towards the exit.

Lydia quickly followed her from the school. As they were leaving they saw Jackson heading in, they all three exchanged knowing looks but didn't speak to one another.

After dropping her best friend off at her house, Skylar drove home and as she was gathering her things when she spotted Lydia's cellphone in the passenger floorboard.

She picked it up and headed inside the empty house.

Stopping in the kitchen on the way to her room she got a glass of water and grabbed the bottle of medicine off the counter.

Deciding the only time she'd have to leave the house was later that evening when she had to pick her mom up from work before the parent-teacher conferences, she changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and light purple tank top.

Laying down on her bed she read the side effects label on the bottle of anxiety medication, and debated with herself on whether she actually needed the medicine or not.

Ever since she'd cleaned up and been released from the in-treatment rehab facility, she'd been afraid to even take a Tylenol.

Her phone went off, interrupting her thoughts. It was a text from Allison thanking her for the birthday card, seconds later Lydia's phone went off.

Skylar hesitated before she checked her friends phone to make sure that it wasn't anything important, but it was just a thank you text from Allison.

Just as Skylar started to put the phone down she hit a button on the side and accidently opened the photo app.

She smiled as she scrolled through several pictures that Lydia had taken of herself outside of the video store.

Then she came to a video at the end of the pictures, a sick feeling rose in her stomach as she slowly hit the play button.

She gasped as she watched the video, it showed the monster busting out of the glass window in the front of the store. Dropping the phone to her bed she scooted back away from it.

Picking up the bottle of anxiety medication she read the label to take one pill daily, the doctor had warned her it was strong dosage.

Shaking two pills out of the bottle she quickly took them and drank down the glass of water.

**~()~**

About half way through the school day Stiles decided he needed to find out what was going on. Lydia and Skylar weren't in school, Jackson looked horrible and Scott and Allison had skipped the school day.

Getting in his jeep he decided to go check on Skylar and see how she was doing.

Letting himself into the house he looked around and headed upstairs, he could hear music coming from Skylar's room as he knocked a few times before opening the door.

She was laying on her bed, watching the veins move in the back of her hand as she repeatedly made a fist.

"Hey Sky." He greeted as he walked in the room.

Turning her head she looked at him and smiled widely.

"Hello tiles… siles…Stiles." She tried a few times to get his name right.

He raised his eyebrow and stifled a laugh as she rose up and said, "What the hell kind of name is Stiles?"

"What have they got you on?" He said as he observed her behavior.

She patted the bed next to her, and he crossed the room and sat down.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, and then got distracted by an extra curly ringlet of her hair.

"I came to check on you, wanted to make sure that you're okay." He explained.

"Mhmm… why?" She asked with raised eyebrows as she raised up in the bed more.

"I was worried about you after last night and you weren't in school today. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel… really great… like… just awesome." She said as she slowly rubbed her hand down his arm.

His body tensed up at her touch.

She smiled as she noticed it was the same reaction he'd had the night she accidently touched his leg.

"You tense up every time I touch you." She pointed out still smiling widely.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He lied, as he looked around her room awkwardly.

"I have. I've noticed a lot of things about you lately." She said as she rubbed her hand down his arm again.

His heart started to race and he laughed nervously.

Letting go of him she sat up all the way and faced him.

He saw the bottle of pills she'd been laying on, he picked it up and read the label, before he let out a small laugh.

"You're practically drunk." He said.

"Well you would be too if…" Her voice trailed off and the slightly goofy expression on her face changed as she laid back down and stared at the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock.

"Red… glowing red…" She mumbled, remembering the glowing red eyes as her breathing grew shallow.

"If what, Sky? What did you see?" Stiles pushed.

"I saw… I..." She stopped and shook her head.

"Saw what? A mountain lion?" He asked as he reached past her and sat the bottle of pills on the table.

She nodded in agreement, "A mountain lion."

"But is that really what you saw, or is that just what they told you it was?" He pushed for information.

Silently she lay back on the bed draped an arm over her eyes trying to forget everything that she'd seen.

"Skylar… are you okay?" Stiles asked when she remained quiet.

Under the effects of the strong anxiety medicine she had already forgotten that Stiles was there with her.

Raising her head, she looked at him a smile on her face.

"I'm okay now… you're here." She said.

He raised his eyebrows at her words, his breathing growing shallow as she reached out and gently ran her fingers over the back of his hand.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could her phone went off.

"Maybe we should get that." He said nervously as he leaned across the bed and picked up the phone.

"Wait… this isn't even your phone." He said, looking at her confused.

But she couldn't respond she'd fallen asleep, still propped up on one elbow.

"Right, you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress and I'll just…" his voice trailed off as he saw the phone screen was open to a video.

He eyed Skylar who was still sleeping peacefully before he played the video.

His mouth hung slightly open as he replayed the video a few more times, he was in shock. Lydia had managed to get a short video of the alpha as he'd ran past her car outside of the video store.

Stiles waited at the house for a few more hours, trying to call Scott to tell him about the video. But when his best friend didn't return his calls, and Skylar didn't wake back up, he deleted the video off the phone and headed home.

**~(Hours later)~**

With a loud groan Skylar raised her head and looked around for her phone, she'd set an alarm so she'd remember to pick her mom up from work since she had the car.

She looked around her room with a confused expression, she vaguely remembered Stiles coming to check on her. But now the room was empty.

As she sat up on the side of her bed, her eyes stopped on Lydia's cellphone sitting on the bedside table.

Her fingers shook as she reached out and picked up her best friends phone, but when she went to play the video; it wasn't there.

A small sense of relief flooded over her, maybe she'd imagined or dreamed the video being on her friends phone.

Either way, she didn't have much time to think about it as she quickly changed clothes and fixed her hair and makeup, before she left to pick up her mom from work.

"Ugh." Skylar exclaimed as she and her mom approached the chemistry lab.

Melissa was frustrated that Scott hadn't shown up for the parent teacher conferences.

As they sat down across from Mr. Harris, she called her son again and left him a message , _Where the hell are you? Get to the school now."_

"How about we get started?" Mr. Harris asked.

Managing a smile Melissa responded, "Sure."

"To be honest at the beginning of the year I thought out of the McCall siblings, Skylar would be the one I'd be seeing problems with. But it's been quite the opposite." He began.

Skylar looked down to the floor and swallowed hard.

"Scott is the one I'm concerned about. Lately his mind has been somewhere else and as has his body. Personally I think it may have something to do with his home situation." He explained as he looked over the file in his hand.

With an arched eyebrow Melissa responded, "Well, personally I'm not sure what you mean by _home situation_."

Shifting in his seat he continued, "I mean with the lack or an authority figure."

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure..." She said, her tone strong.

With a nervous laugh he said, "Sorry. Allow me to clarify, I mean the lack of a male authority figure."

"Oh… well trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture." She said.

Skylar looked to her mom with a sympathetic expression.

"Well, does Scott feel the same way?" Mr. Harris pushed.

"Yes. I think so, I hope so…" She said under her breath.

"Mom, whatever is going on with Scott it's not because of dad." She assured her mother.

After the conferences Skylar was standing outside with her mom, while she tried to call Scott again.

Looking up she saw Isaac unchaining his bike.

"Hey!" She said as she started towards him.

He jumped up startled and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized with a laugh.

"No, you didn't…" He said, his voice trailing off.

He was dreading having to go home, his dad had left the conferences early when he found out Isaac wasn't doing so well in chemistry, and he knew he'd have to face him when he got home.

"Is everything oaky?" She questioned as she kicked some rocks with the toe of her shoe.

"I'm just… my grades aren't as good as I hoped they'd be." He lied, then quickly chimed in. "and I should be asking you that, I heard about the video store."

Some of the color drained from her face, "I'm fine."

Looking around them, he took a step closer as he asked, "Was it really a mountain lion, or was it something else?"

"I don't really remember." She said as she rubbed her temples.

He frowned, he wanted to say something to make her feel better but he didn't know what to do.

When his phone went off and he saw it was his dad, he said "I really need to get home, but I'll see at school Monday."

She barely had time to stutter out a _goodbye _before he hoped on his bike and took off, peddling as fast as he could.

Looking over she saw Scott and Allison, they appeared to be getting lectured from both her mom and Allison's parents.

Her heart started to race and she looked around franticly when she heard someone scream.

Next thing she knew people were jumping into their cars and taking off, someone almost knocked her down as a crowd of people rushed past her.

When she looked back up the only person still standing where her brother and mom had been, was Allison's mom.

Fearfully Skylar yelled, "Mom! Scott!"

But neither of them answered her.

"Hey! What's happening?" She asked a few other students, but they didn't respond as they ran towards their cars.

Her breathing was erratic and she was feeling more panicked by the second, feeling her pocket she realized she had the key to the car and even if her mom or brother reached the vehicle they wouldn't be able to get inside.

"Oh my god." She breathed out as she started to hear growling from somewhere in the parking lot.

Looking around she saw Allison almost get hit by a car, but Scott managed to save her just in time.

She started to jog towards her brother but she saw something out of the corner of her eye, looking over she saw Sheriff Stilinski as a car backed into him knocking him to the ground.

Not giving another look in her brother's direction she raced over to the sheriff a look of disbelief on her face as she saw the car just drive off like nothing had happened.

"Can you move your leg?" Skylar gasped as she dropped to her knees on the ground beside him.

"I'm… okay." He said his voice slightly pained as he placed a hand on his leg.

She looked around to see if anyone was near her that could or would help her get him stood up, but her eyes widened as she saw a large animal weave in between some parked cars.

"You should get to you car, Skylar." He said as he'd seen the same thing.

"I'm not just leaving you here. Can you stand?" She asked as she stood up.

He nodded and she helped him up to his feet.

"We need to get to my patrol car and I'll radio for help." He said, his voice strained.

"Okay." She said as she pulled his arm over her shoulders and they made their way towards the car.

As they reached it, he radioed for back up as two loud shots rang out.

The chaotic parking lot, was suddenly quiet as everyone made their way over to where Allison's dad had shot a mountain lion.

* * *

**A/N - I really hope you all liked the chapter! Thanks so much for reading. ^_^**

**On my profile are the links to my Polyvore and Tumblr accounts, if you're interested in checking them out.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you're still reading and enjoying the story! **


	9. Ignorance is Bliss

**Ignorance is Bliss – Chapter 9**

* * *

"Morning." Skylar said as she slid into a chair across the table from Isaac.

He had gotten to school early to work on his homework.

"Good morning." He responded but didn't look up at her.

"You got out of here just in time the night of the parent teacher conferences, it wasn't even like 10 minutes after you left that a mountain lion got in the parking lot." She said, her eyes wide as she remembered.

"What?" he asked his eyes wide as he looked up at her.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She gasped as she looked at his busted lip and badly bruised cheek.

He looked back down to the table as he formed an excuse. He couldn't exactly tell her that his father beat him after finding out his grades.

"Lacrosse practice." He lied, as he avoided her eyes.

"Hmm, Scott didn't say anything about having lacrosse practice this weekend." She said with a confused expression.

Isaac started to make up another excuse but Skylar let out a heavy sigh as she said, "God, what is up with him this year?"

Isaac shrugged and looked back down to his homework, relieved that she was focused on something else for the moment.

"Are we still meeting at the library after you get off work tonight?" He finally asked when the table stayed quiet.

"I don't know." She said as she looked down to the table when he looked up.

Isaac frowned, he thought maybe he'd said or done something that made her not want to spend time with anymore.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked his voice quiet.

Raising her head, her dark brown eyes widened, "No. I just mean… I don't know if we should keep looking into everything weird that's going on."

"But you've been so determined to figure out what's been going on." He reasoned.

She pinned her eyes shut as her mind briefly flashed back to the night at the video store.

"Skylar?" He asked.

"Maybe ignorance really is bliss… and maybe there isn't really anything going on." She offered.

"You're eyes change colors…" He said with raised eyebrows.

"Can you just drop it?" she accidently snapped as she thought of how the monster at the video rental store growled at her and made her eyes change to golden yellow. She still wasn't sure what connection she had to it, but she knew she was somehow connected.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he gathered his books and started to stand up.

"Isaac, wait!" She exclaimed immediately feeling bad.

"I should get to class, the bell will be ringing soon." He explained.

She quickly followed him but he was gone in the hallway before she could stop him.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed frustrated at herself for not being able to control her emotions and snapping at the one person who'd been there for her.

"Damn it, what?" Stiles asked.

Spinning around she stared at him wide eyed.

Stiles tried not to appear jealous, he'd been watching her talking to Isaac in the cafeteria.

"So, um… who was that?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac… he's on the lacrosse team." She said as she brushed past him and into the cafeteria to gather her belongings.

"What were you talking to him about?" Stiles pushed.

She smirked, "Why? Jealous?"

"Me, no way. I was just…" his voice trailed off and he smiled to himself at remembering what she'd said the day she'd taken the anxiety medicine.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said.

"I'm fine…" She said her voice trailing off.

"What?" She asked when he kept looking at her.

"Do you remember me coming to check on you when you missed school?" He questioned as he glanced around the cafeteria.

"Not really." She admitted, waiting for him to explain.

"Not any of it?" He continued.

"Not really… why, what happened?" She asked.

He smiled widely as he responded, "You just… said some things."

"About?" She asked nervously, wondering what she could have said to him.

"About me and you." He said as he turned to walk away.

Her jaw dropped and she wondered if she'd admitted the crush she used to have on him, or if she'd said something worse.

"Stiles! What did I say?" She asked as she jogged to catch up with him in the hallway.

"Well, you said that you've been noticing things about me lately…" He teased, watching her reaction closely.

"No I didn't!" She defended even though pieces of their conversation were starting to come back to her.

Stopping he turned and faced her in the hallway, "Then you were rubbing my arm."

Her eyes widened and she was pretty sure her cheeks had darkened, "I did not."

"And then… you said." He stopped, waiting to see how she reacted.

"Then I said what?" She asked as she nervously bit down on her lower lip.

He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her. Since she'd gotten back to town, he hadn't been able to spend much time around her without getting tongue tied and nervous.

But now she was the nervous one as she waited on his response.

"Well, you admitted that you're the one who kissed me when we were 11." He lied, still smiling.

Shaking her head back and forth she said, "Now, I know that's a lie! Because you're the one who kissed me."

"Besides, it was forever ago… stop bringing it up." She said, shaking her head as she saw Jackson watching them from across the hallway.

"It was only 5 years ago." He argued.

"We were kids!" she defended.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you kissed me, and I'm not going to let you forget it." He reminded her as he looked around to see if Scott was near them.

"You kissed me and I'm not going to talk about this anymore." She said once the bell rang.

"Hey! Wait." He called as she gently grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"My dad told me that in the parking lot, when he got hit by that car you were the only one who helped him." Stiles said, his formerly playful expression now somber and serious.

Trying to lighten the mood she referred to back when she was on drugs and had turned to stealing to support her habit, and joked, "Yeah, he's lucky I don't hold grudges… he did arrest me after all."

But he didn't smile at her words, "I'm serious, thank you. If you hadn't helped him up, someone else driving might not have seen him on the ground and…" His voice trailed off and he swallowed hard at the thought of losing his only remaining parent.

Skylar gave him an empathetic look and remembered back to how hard it had hit him when he'd lost his mother.

"How is he?" she asked, hoping he hadn't gotten injured too bad by the car.

Shaking his head and trying not to think about his moms death, he said "He's pretty badly bruised, but it's nothing serious."

"That's good! So he'll be feeling like his old self in no time." She exclaimed with a beaming smile, that made him smile too.

As the second bell rang her eyes widened and she said, "I have to go. See you later."

**~()~**

Skylar put her books up in her locker and breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally lunchtime.

She'd planned to find Isaac and apologize for snapping at him that morning, but before she even left her locker Allison approached her.

"Hey!" She greeted with a wide smile.

"Allison, hey." Skylar greeted back with a friendly smile.

"Have you been working on that history project at all?" She questioned, still smiling.

"The one where we're supposed to link it to our own family history?" Skylar asked.

Allison nodded.

"Not yet. Honestly, I don't think there is anything really interesting about the McCall family name. Scott probably won't even do the assignment, so I'm probably just going to make something up." She admitted with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I found the coolest thing about my family history! Come on, I'll tell you at lunch." Allison said as she grabbed Skylar's arm and pulled her friend towards the lunchroom.

On the way they saw Scott, who quickly darted around a corner and disappeared into the crowd before Allison could stop him.

"Hm, that's weird. I've been trying to talk to him all day." Allison said quietly.

Skylar shrugged and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Allison didn't know that Derek had told Scott to stay away from her, at least until after the full moon.

Derek thought that Allison was a distraction and that he couldn't teach Scott to control and not shift on the full moon if he was distracted. He'd even busted Scott's phone.

"Do you have any idea when he's getting a new phone?" Allison questioned as they made their way through the lunch line.

"Whenever he gets the money saved, I guess." Skylar replied.

Then after a pause she picked up a pre-made salad and said, "I offered him my old phone, but he didn't want it."

"Why not?" Allison asked as she grabbed them both a bottle of water.

"It's pink!" Skylar exclaimed laughing.

Allison shook her head and laughed too as they paid for their lunch and sat down with Lydia.

Allison told them a little about what her Aunt Kate had told her and then continued, "The beast of Geveudan. Listen…"

Lydia ate one of her green beans and rolled her eyes as Allison started to read, "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. Le Bete killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to kill it."

"Wolf like monster?" Skylar asked her eyes wide as she opened her bottle of water and took a drink.

"Boring." Lydia chimed in as she pointed her fork at Allison.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan." Allison added with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm, still boring." Lydia said as she took another bite of her lunch.

Skylar took a bite of her salad and tried to ignore the sick feeling rising in her stomach.

"Crytozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid." She continued to read from the book.

"Slipping into-a-coma bored." Lydia complained.

"What happened to it?" Skylar asked.

Allison smiled at seeing at least one of her friends was interested in her family's history.

Looking back to the book Allison read, "While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer, who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster."

Skylar's face went a little pale as she remembered the monster she'd seen at the video store.

"Does any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked with a small sigh.

"This. It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter, who claimed that his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent!" Allison exclaimed excited.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf, so what?" Lydia asked.

"No, I don't just think it was a big wolf." Skylar said, shaking her head.

"Take a look at this picture." Allison said as she turned the book around to show her friends.

Skylar gasped her eyes wide as she stared at the illustration in the book. It looked very similar to the beast that had attacked her at the video store.

Lydia's entire face drained of color as she stared at the picture wide-eyed.

"Lydia?" Allison asked seeing her friends expression.

"I think that's enough story time for one day." Skylar managed to breath out as she quickly grabbed the book and shut it.

With her concentration on the picture broken Lydia said, "It looked like a big wolf. See you in history."

They watched as Lydia stood up and left the cafeteria.

"Isn't this so cool!" Allison excitedly asked as she pulled the book from Skylar's hands.

"Yeah, you're going to have one hell of a project." Skylar reasoned, still not able to shake the image from her head.

Opening the book back up she said, "It kind of sounds like a werewolf."

Skylar dropped her fork to her tray where it made a loud clank sound.

Not able to stomach anymore thoughts about monsters or werewolves after all she'd been through, Skylar said "Hey Allison… there's Scott."

Allison looked over to see Stiles stand up and leave Scott sitting alone at a lunch table.

"Scott!" Allison called as she jumped up from her chair.

Skylar watched with a confused expression on her face, since the beginning of the school year all Scott could talk about was Allison, and now he was avoiding her.

Later on during her free period she headed outside to see if Isaac was there, but she didn't see him.

"Hey, what the hell is your idiot brother and loser friend doing?" Jackson asked her as she started to walk past him.

She turned and looked to where her brother was on the field with his hands duct taped behind his back and stiles was using the lacrosse stick to throw balls at him.

Jackson laughed as he watched Scott get hit in the side of the face.

Laughing Skylar said, "Believe it or not, growing up with the two of them… I have seen weirder things happen."

Nodding Jackson said, "I believe it."

Looking back to the field she saw Scott drop to the ground, as he broke the tape binding his wrists.

Jackson and Skylar watched, wondering what was happening as Scott dug his fingers into the ground and wouldn't look up.

"Maybe he's hurt." Skylar said, concern in her voice as she started towards the field, but Jackson grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so." He admitted.

Skylar paused and watched from where she stood as her brother slowly stood up.

"Did you ever figure out what his secret is?" Jackson asked.

"I still don't know what's going on…" She said, her voice tailed off as she faced her friend.

"What?" He asked.

"You… don't look good." She said.

Jackson scoffed, "I always look good."

Rolling her eyes she said, "I mean, you look like you're sick."

"I'm fine." He said, instantly putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Has your neck seriously not healed yet?" she asked, worried.

"It's fine. God, just leave me alone." He repeated as he shrugged her off and headed inside.

When she looked back out to the field, both Scott and Stiles were gone too.

Heading back inside of the school she took her time walking to chemistry, she wasn't sure what was going on with her brother and Stiles, or with Jackson.

As she passed the boys locker room she headed someone making pained noises and sounded distressed.

"Hello?" She asked as she put her ear to the door and listened.

When no one responded she slowly pushed the door open to see Jackson standing in front of the sink, ripping the bandage off the back of his neck.

"Jackson?" skylar asked worried as she walked the rest of the way in the locker room.

Franticly he started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, concerned.

"Get this off of me! I can't… I can't breathe!" He shouted.

Dropping her books she rushed towards him and helped him pull hit button up shirt the rest of the way off, not sure what was going on with him.

Leaning over the sink he made gagging noises like he was going to throw up.

Still holding onto his shirt, Skylar took a couple of steps back.

"Jackson?" she asked, when he stopped gagging.

"Did you see that?" he asked her panicked as he leaned over the sink, trying to catch his breath.

"See what?" she questioned, looking around the room.

Jackson swallowed hard and shook his head, he'd just hallucinated and seen a hand with claws come out of his throat.

As he was leaned over she saw how red and infected the marks on the back of his neck were.

"Jackson… you've really got to get this checked out." She said.

Standing up he faced her but before he could say anything the door opened and Mr. Harris walked in.

With raised eyebrows he crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Uh…" Skylar stuttered as she looked down to Jackson's shirt in her hand.

"I can explain." She quickly stammered as she pushed Jackson's shirt back in his arms.

"Explain, Miss McCall? You're not even allowed to be in this room in the first place." He lectured.

"I wasn't feeling well…" Jackson began to explain but Mr. Harris waved his hand to silence the teenager.

"Save it, I really don't care. But I'm more than sure that the principal will be extremely interested in knowing why you've both skipped Chemistry class to hide out in the boys locker room. Especially since one of you is partially undressed." He said as Jackson pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it up.

Jackson rolled his eyes and Skylar started to try and explain herself again, "I know how this looks, but believe me…"

Cutting her off he said, "I said I don't want to hear your excuses. Now I'm escorting you both to the office."

Silently, Jackson and Skylar followed him to the office where he had them sit down in the chairs in the hallway before he went to explain why he'd sent them there.

After he headed back to teach his class Skylar shook her head and slid down in her chair, the last thing she needed right now was to be in trouble at school.

Seeing that Jackson kept staring at her she said, "Do you need something?"

"I wanted to talk." He admitted.

She looked over at him confused, she was never sure what to expect from him anymore.

In the time they'd been friends she'd gotten use to seeing him treat other people like crap, but he'd never treated her that way before.

"I realize that I've been a jerk to you and… to Scott. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said.

Skylar shook her head as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"I'm serious, Sky." He continued.

"No, I know you're being serious. I just don't believe you're being sincere Jackson. We're supposed to be friends and lately… you've been treating me worse that you treat the people you don't like." She admitted to him.

After a few moments of silence he said, "Do you know what it's like to the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear she shook her head back and forth.

"And then some kid… some kid just comes along and everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No, I don't." she admitted, the angry look in her eyes fading.

"It feels like something has been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do anything, anything in the world to get it back." He explained honestly.

Trying to lighten the mood she joked, "Haven't you ever heard there's no 'I' in 'team'."

"Yeah, but there is a 'me'." Jackson reported.

Skylar's eyes widened and she looked at him in disbelief.

"That was a joke." He assured her.

"Oh…" Skylar breathed out, laughing along with him but she wasn't entirely sure it was a joke to him.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Who else is super excited about Teen Wolf being renewed for a 4th season? **

**I now have the link up on my profile for my Tumblr account, I've really been trying to be more active on there. ^_^**

**I've also got 2 chapters up for my newest Teen Wolf story, a Derek/OC fanfiction titled 'Phase'**

**Please don't forget to leave a review and show your support. I always love hearing from my readers!**


	10. Everything Has Changed

**Everything Has Changed – Chapter 10**

* * *

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Skylar asked as she walked up to Isaac in the cemetery.

He spun around and faced her.

"Skylar, hey… what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got detention and ended up having to call into work…" she said, as she thought back to getting detention for skipping class and being caught in the locker room with Jackson.

"And you decided to spend the evening at the cemetery?" He asked with raised eyebrows, happy that his dad was home doing paperwork and not at the cemetery that night.

"I know I snapped at you this morning and I didn't mean to. So… I brought you a peace offering. Can you take a break?" She said with a smile.

He nodded and followed her over to the side of the cemetery where the office was, behind the office was an old picnic table.

He sat down across from her and watched as she pulled out two sandwiches, two cans of soda and a bag of chips from her purse.

Laughing he said, "What? You couldn't fit desert in there?"

With a laugh she reached in her purse and pulled out a bag of skittles.

As he started to unwrap his sandwich he said, "How could I be mad at you? You brought me dinner."

She laughed, "I was going to get a pizza or something… but I figured by the time I got here it would be cold. So I raided the gas station by the bus stop while I waited."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just had a bad weekend."

Opening her soda and taking a drink she said, "No, I completely took my bad weekend out on you. I know you were just trying to help me, it's just… after what happened at the video store, the last thing I wanted to think about was what's going on with me."

"That's understandable." He reasoned with a nod as he opened the bag of chips they were splitting.

"I think I know what attacked me at the video store." She finally admitted.

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide and his mouth half full of food.

"I think it was… a… I think it was a werewolf." She said, her voice almost in a whisper.

When he didn't respond she looked up to see him stifling a laugh.

"Isaac!" She yelled as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, avoiding her eyes.

"Come on. After everything you've seen, and everything I've told you… it's really that hard to believe that there's a werewolf in Beacon hills?" She asked him, frowning.

"No, what's hard to believe is that werewolves are real." He explained.

"My eyes changed colors to a glowing golden color!" she reminded him.

"Okay for arguments sake, lets say that it is a werewolf. Why does it want anything to do with you?" He asked her.

Quietly she reached back into her purse and pulled a lacrosse glove out.

"Jackson found this, it's Scott's glove." She said as she pushed it towards him.

Taking it from her, he looked it over his eyes stopping on the puncture holes on each finger of the glove.

"It looks like…" His voice trailed off.

"Something punctured the fabric, like a set of claws." Skylar finished his thoughts.

"So you think your brother is a werewolf?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I do." She said.

Then she went on to explain how Derek had confronted her in the hallway looking for Scott, and how Jackson came to make sure she was okay and got injured.

"Also, the night of the party at the beginning of the school year was on a full moon and Lydia said something that night…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"What did she say?" he asked, when she stayed quiet.

"I told Lydia that I was feeling really weird that night, and she pointed out that Scott had been acting weird too. She said,… maybe it's some sort of freaky twin thing." She explained.

Drinking down the last of his soda, he said, "Maybe all the weird stuff that's been happening to you is a result of your brother being turned into a werewolf?"

She nodded, waiting for him to laugh again.

Shrugging he said , "We could look up some things up online."

"The library's closing in less than an hour, and we can't go to my house." Skylar said as she stood up from the table.

"We can't go to mine either, my dad doesn't really like for me to have friends over." He said, avoiding her eyes as he self-consciously touched his busted lip.

"There's a side door to the school that the janitor leaves unlocked at night while he's inside cleaning." He said, as he gathered their trash and threw it into a trashcan in the office.

He hoped she wouldn't ask him how he knew that.

One night last year, after a night of heavy drinking his dad had beat him up pretty bad and he'd ran away before the abuse could get any worse.

Not really having any friends or any safe places to go to, he ended up at the school trying to wait his dad's alcohol induced rage out.

"Well, we already broke the law once sneaking into the bus lot and on the a bus still labeled a crime scene… why not?" She asked with a small shrug.

Isaac picked up his bike and watched as Skylar bit down on her lower lip.

As he got on his bike he held the handles still, so she could sit up on the space between the handles on the handle bar.

"I know it's not a Porsche, but it gets me around." He said, seeing her hesitation

"The last time I rode on the front of a bike like that, it was my brothers and he went way to fast and then stopped… I fell off and broke my nose." She admitted.

His eyes widened, "I would never do that to you."

"Promise?" She asked, as she looked back to the cemetery

"I promise." He said nodding then he softly said, "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Once she was on the bike she looked over her shoulder and nodded as she gave him a small smile, trusting what he'd told her.

A while later he stopped outside of the school and Skylar carefully jumped off the handle bars.

"Thanks for the ride… and for not throwing me off the bike." She said with a small laugh as they walked into the school.

They looked up information on the internet and talked for a well over an hour, the sun had completely set and it was getting dark outside.

Checking the time on his phone Isaac said, "We should probably get out of here."

Rubbing her eyes Skylar said, "But we're still not sure what's going on."

"We could meet here early tomorrow?" He offered.

She nodded a disappointed look on her face.

He wanted to stay longer and help her, but he knew that his dad would be expecting him home soon.

As they powered down the computer they'd been using in the school library, they both froze when the intercom made a crackling noise.

"Do you think we're busted?" She asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know." He answered as he stood up and walked over looking out of the window.

"There's a few cars outside." He said.

Skylar quickly joined him at the window as she looked down.

"That's Stiles jeep…" She mumbled under her breath.

Then she saw Derek standing by a black Camaro.

"And that's Derek Hale." She said.

Isaac looked at her unsure of what to say.

Suddenly a high pitched howl rang through the school, blaring through the intercoms.

Both teenagers covered their ears and looked at each other, not sure what was going on.

Finally when the noise stopped Isaac managed to speak as he whispered, "What the hell is that?"

"I read that wolves will howl to signal their location to the rest of their pack." She offered, her voice barely loud enough for Isaac to hear her.

"And that sounded like a howl to you?" He asked in disbelief.

She shrugged and started to say something when another noise sounded over the speakers, only this time it was a low, deep growl. So loud that it shook the lockers, and made the chalk rattle in their holders under the chalk boards.

Cocking his head to the side, Isaac said "Okay… now that sounded more like a wolf."

When they looked back outside they saw that Scott and Stiles were now talking to Derek.

"Does it look like he's threatening them?" she asked Isaac.

"I don't know, doesn't super hearing come with being a werewolf?" He asked, with a small smile at her.

"Stop it! I know you still don't believe me on all of this, but I really think we're dealing with werewolves here." She said as she playfully nudged him.

After a small pause she clarified, "And I'm not a werewolf. That thing that attacked me at the video store, yeah. My brother… maybe."

She smiled at him, letting him know she wasn't mad at him for not entirely believing everything that was going on. Even with everything that had happened to her, she wasn't sure she believed it.

He smiled back, but then his expression fell as he saw something in her eyes.

"What?" He asked as he looked around the schools dark and empty library.

"Every hair on the back of my neck is like, standing on end. Something's wrong…" She said, not sure how she knew that.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked her.

She stared down to the carpet on the floor and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah lets go.

Isaac glanced out of the window, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Seeing the expression on her friends face, Skylar looked out of the window and a look of horror spread over her face as she saw the same monster that had attacked her at the video store, stick it's claws in Derek's back and lift him up.

Neither one of them could look away, as the monster shook Derek and blood poured from his mouth.

Scott and Stiles ran for the entrance to the school and the monster threw Derek's motionless body against the side of the school so hard that Isaac and Skylar could feel the thud from where they were on the second floor.

When the alpha turned and looked up towards the window where they were, Isaac dropped to the floor, pulling Skylar along with him.

A few moments of complete silence passed before Isaac said, "I take it back, I totally believe you."

Her face was pale as she looked over at him, her eyes searched his face as she spoke, "It had to have been Scott on the intercom… why would he have drawn that thing here?"

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing that I do know is we can't just stay here, we have to either get to my bike and leave and find your bother and get out of here."

"We need to call the police." Skylar argued her point further as she said, "We just saw that thing kill Derek Hale, if everything we've read about werewolves are true than it's faster and stronger than any of us."

"You think a regular issued police firearm is going to kill it? It had to have been 7 feet tall!" Isaac argued, just wanting to get himself and Skylar out of danger.

"Maybe it can at least stun it. I'd rather take my chances with that than trying to make a run for it. I'm sure it can run a hell of a lot faster that you can peddle your bike." She reasoned.

"You should call your brother." Isaac said as he stood up and looked back outside.

"Good idea." Skylar agreed as she slowly stood up.

"I'll keep watch outside." He assured her as he saw her looking outside, her eyes franticly searching for any sign of the monster.

Just as she reached the table with their belongings, a low growl came from the hallway.

Remembering the video store attack; she froze. Unable to even grab one of their phones.

"We can't stay in here, it's getting closer and we're going to be cornered." Isaac said as he started to run toward her, intending on grabbing one of their phones before they fled.

But when the alpha howled and sounded even closer, his only concern was for Skylar's safety.

Not even pausing for a second, he reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her with him out of the library.

The two teens sprinted down the hallway, hand in hand both of them hoping the monster wasn't just a few steps behind them.

Racing into a classroom they shut the door behind them and looked out of the small window on the door, relieved to see that the hallway was empty.

Letting go of her hand Isaac ran over and looked out of the windows, "Sky…" He said his voice trailing off.

Looking out of the window on the door one more time she then took a few steps backwards.

"I don't think that jeep looked like this before…" He said.

Walking up to him she looked out to the see the hood was badly bent on Stiles' jeep.

"Oh my god." She breathed out, swallowing hard as tears burnt her eyes.

It was becoming more obvious by the second that the monster wanted them trapped in the school.

"We're stuck." She said, her eyes watery as she looked at him.

"Not necessarily, if we can get to Derek's body and get his keys we can leave in his car." Isaac offered.

"And leave Scott and Stiles?" She gasped, her dark brown eye wide with terror.

His blue eyes met hers and he was silent for a few moments before he said, "I think it would be smarter for us to get out of here and go for help."

She slowly nodded her head, knowing he was right.

"We have to get close to where he landed against the building." Isaac reasoned with her.

"I don't know if I can do this. What if we go out there and it's waiting in the hallways for us?" She whispered.

"We can't just sit here and wait for it to find us either. Getting out of here and finding help is our only shot." He said, hoping she'd understand how important it was to get of there.

Reaching down he took her hand in his again, the gesture calmed her down some and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I'm pretty sure it threw Derek right outside of my business fundamentals class." She told him.

Slowly they peeked out in the hallway and looked around.

When they saw the coast was clear, they ran down the stairs and Skylar pointed out the classroom she was talking about.

"Where'd he go?" Isaac asked as he looked out of the windows.

"Huh?" She asked as she joined him at the windows.

They saw blood on the grass outside, but no body.

"There's no way he walked away from that." He said looking at Skylar.

"He's probably a werewolf too!" She gasped.

"Either way, our one shot out of here is gone." He said, defeat in his voice.

"We can hot wire the car." She realized her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that would work… if I knew how to hot wire a car. And we don't even have our phones to look up a video or anything to help us." He said frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I can hot wire a car. It's harder with newer models, but not impossible." She said as she lightly hit his arm.

"What? How do you know how to hot wire a car, last time I checked they weren't offering a class here in grand theft auto." He said, not able to hide the shocked expression on his face.

"My roommate from the rehab facility…" She started to explain but he cut her off.

"She had you help her steal a car?" He asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"The important thing is, if we can make it to the car… I can hotwire it and get us out of here." She reminded him of the most important thing.

"We can cut through the gym." He said as he checked the hallway before opening the door and motioning for Skylar to follow him.

As they walked into the large, dark gym Skylar had a chill run up her spine.

"I don't like this." She whispered to him.

"Me either…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"No, Isaac… I mean I really, really don't like it in here. It feels like… death." She said with a shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come on." He said nodding to the other side of the gym.

As they started across the dark room they heard a noise just outside.

Skylar stopped and gasped as the far door slowly opened.

Looking around, Isaac realized their best chance of hiding was to get under the rows of collapsible bleachers.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her with him. Once under the bleachers they moved until they could see out into the rest of the gym.

"Maybe it's your brother?" Isaac asked, his voice quiet as he stood behind Skylar under the bleachers.

"God, I hope so." Skylar breathed out as the door opened more.

Feeling something warm drip on her cheek Skylar said, "What are you doing, Isaac?"

"What are you talking about?" He whispered back.

Feeling another warm droplet land on her, she said "Ew, seriously… what the hell?"

Rubbing her hand over the spot she gasped as she saw blood on her hand.

"Are you bleeding?" She asked worried as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What? No I'm fine." He assured her.

Holding her breath Skylar looked up and saw the dead janitor, his body had been dropped on the bleachers and he was bleeding down onto the teens as they stood under him.

Isaac looked up and saw what Skylar had seen, but his attention was quickly diverted as the alpha entered the gymnasium with them.

As another thick drop of blood fell onto Skylar's face, she opened her mouth to tell Isaac they had to move, but he quickly cupped a hand over her mouth and pulled her back against him.

With wide eyes she clutched onto his arm not understanding what was happening, until she finally stopped struggling against his grip and saw they were now trapped in the room with the same monster from the video store.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading! I hope you all really liked the chapter and all of the Isaac/Skylar parts! ^_^**

**If you haven't yet, please check out my Derek/OC story titled 'Phase' I only have a few chapters posted, but I've got big plans for the story!**

**As always, reviews are extremely encouraged and greatly appreciated. ^_^ You support and kind words are what truly inspires me!**


End file.
